Forbidden
by glamrockstar
Summary: Is it possible for a Potter to love a Malfoy? (the next generation) *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Final Year p  
  
Bailee Potter was different than most girls her age. For one, she was a witch and was attending her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and not only that, but she was head girl as well. For another one, Bailee's father was the famous Harry Potter and an Auror for the Ministry of Magick in the wizardry world. Her mother was Harry's school mate, Ginny Weasley. p  
  
Bailee sighed as she walked down the stairs of her house. Her fourteen year old sister, Brooklynn was in the living room watching Muggle television with their thirteen year old cousin Heidi. Both of the young girls had bright red hair, clearly a Weasley trait, while both Bailee and her older brother Trent had black hair like their father. p  
  
"I love muggle music!" Heidi squealed. p  
  
Bailee rolled her eyes finding it ridiculous to get silly over a group of muggle boys. She folded her arms to her chest and entered the kitchen. Her parents were at the table with her uncle Ron and her aunt Hermonie. They were discussing Quidditch tactics with Trent who was a seeker for the professional team, The Chudley Cannons, while her cousin Ste was the Quidditch captain of Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Quidditch was the most popular game in the entire wizardry world. p  
  
Bailee sat at the table across from Trent. They didn't even notice her presence. So she started to use her wand to bring a plate of cupcakes towards her. At that moment, Ron stood up to get a beverage and the plate crashed right into his chest. Ron roared while fits of laughter filled the room. In a matter of seconds his cheeks were redder than his hair. p  
  
"Sorry Uncle Ron." Bailee stated. p  
  
Ron chuckled placing his hand on her shoulder, "it's all right dear, nothing a little magick won't fix." p  
  
He waved his wand and the cupcake mess on his shirt disappeared. He grinned while his sister scowled at her daughter. p  
  
"Bailee…" She warned. p  
  
"It's all right Ginny, it was only an accident." Harry piped up, coming to his daughter's rescue.p  
  
Ginny glared at Harry and then decided to let it go. p  
  
"How about some more cupcakes? I can whip some up in a matter of seconds." Hermonie suggested. p  
  
"That's all right Herm, don't worry about it." Harry told her. p  
Bailee rose to her feet, dodging the glares from her family. She left the table and walked to the fireplace grabbing a handful of pink floo powder. p  
  
"Diagon Alley." She stated throwing the powder into the fire. She laughed feeling the tingly sensation against her skin. In a matter of seconds, she was standing in front of Gringotts Wizard's Bank. p  
  
Bailee grinned, when she saw all the witches and wizards going about their daily lives. The book store, Flourish and Blotts was just down the cobble stone street beside Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.p  
  
"Hey Bailee!"P  
  
Bailee whirled around to see her cousin, Chutney waving at her. Chutney was Ste's twin sister, and like their mother had mousey brown hair. p  
  
"Hi Chutney."p  
  
Chutney grinned and marched towards Bailee. br  
"I saw you go through the fire place, and I figured that we could go shopping together." p  
  
Bailee brushed back her long jet black hair and walked with her cousin towards Flourish and Blotts. p  
  
"I can't believe that this is our last year at Hogwarts." Chutney stated. p  
  
Bailee nodded as they entered Flourish and Blotts, "and you're head girl." She added. p  
  
Bailee grinned, "this is going to be a fun year." p  
  
Bailee's attention suddenly turned to a display of books on the Greek god Dionysus. She wasn't watching where she was going and at that moment she walked straight into Alec Malfoy. p  
  
"Watch where you're going, Malfoy!" Chutney shouted, causing a few people to turn and stare at them. p  
  
Alec Malfoy was the son of Draco Malfoy, Harry and Ron's archenemy. Although Alec was nowhere as evil as his father, Chutney hated him all the same.p  
  
Alec played with his chin length blonde hair and stared at Chutney silently from the floor. p  
  
"It was my fault." Bailee piped up.p  
Chutney glanced at Bailee as she helped Alec up. p  
  
"Bailee, don't take the blame for this creep. Clearly, he as at fault and just because he has a major crush on you doesn't mean you have to stick up for him." Chutney spoke. p  
  
"But…it was all my faul- " p  
  
"I am deeply sorry Miss Potter." Alec said interrupting her. His crystal blue eyes glistened as she looked at him. p  
  
Bailee smiled, "quite all right Alec." p  
  
Chutney scowled, offended that her cousin would dare speak to a Malfoy. But Alec was different than his father, and Bailee knew it. p  
  
"Well, I best be off, you know…robe shopping. Sorry again." Alec blushed, stuttering on his words. p  
  
He turned and ran out of Flourish and Blotts. p  
  
"Damn deatheater." Chutney mumbled. p  
  
Bailee chose to ignore her cousin and instead focused her energy on finding their seventh year Transfiguration books. p  
  
Alec sighed, standing in front of the bookstore watching Bailee through the glass. Alec had been in love with her since their first year at Hogwarts, but he knew she would never share his affections because he was a Malfoy and she was a Potter. He walked always from the bookstore and mentally damned his last name. All his life and her never felt like a Malfoy. As a matter of fact, his first year at Hogwarts he was sorted into the house of Ravenclaw by the sorting hat, which immediately caused Draco to raise all hell. Alec was placed in Slytherin, no questions asked. p  
  
"I should have stayed in Ravenclaw." Alec told himself as he headed for Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. p 


	2. Dazed and Confused

Chapter Two- Dazed and Confusedp  
  
"Good luck." Harry told Bailee and Brooklynn, hugging them both. He smiled and then the Potter family walked towards Platform nine and three quarters, at the London Train Station.p  
  
"And don't go getting yourselves into trouble." Ginny added, hugging her children. p  
"Yeah especially you, Brooky!" Trent teased. p  
  
"Shut-up!" Brooklynn snapped crossing her arms. p  
  
Bailee turned and stared at her Weasley relatives. Her younger cousin Luke Weasley was starting his first year at Hogwarts. He looked around nervously and Bailee offered a comforting smile While Hermonie was busy lecturing Ste and Chutney about the importance of their final year of school. Bailee rolled her dark green eyes and chuckled. p  
  
"Well, this is it. See you during the holiday." Ste announced. p  
  
There was a round of hugs from the two families and then one by one the students stepped through platforms nine and ten. Bailee held Luke's hand as they crossed the barrier. p  
  
"That was cool!" Luke exclaimed. p  
  
Bailee nodded and then grinned, staring at the magnificent Hogwarts train. p  
  
"Come on!" Chutney exclaimed tugging her arm, "Rhett has a cabin waiting for us!" p  
  
Rhett Wood grinned as the girls entered the cabin. He smoothed back his sleek dark brown hair and looked at his friends. p  
  
"Hi Rhett!" Chutney squealed hugging him. p  
  
Rhett was the son of the famous Quidditch player, Oliver Wood. Rhett was a beater for the Gryffindor team and pretty popular at Hogwarts. It was clear why Chutney had a crush on him. p  
  
"Hi Chutney. Hi Bailee, congratulations on making head girl. I always knew you could do it." p  
  
Bailee smiled broadly, "thank you Rhett." p  
  
"Any idea on who the head boy is?" Rhett questioned sitting down. p  
  
"Well, it's either Todd Creevey of Hufflepuff or Alec- " p  
  
"Malfoy." Rhett said. p  
  
"You know he ran into us last week." Chutney stated bitterly. p  
  
Bailee groaned not wanting to listen to another full frontal attack on Alec. So she stood up and began to hunt for the trolley lady instead. p  
As Bailee walked down the carriage she saw Alec sitting by himself in one of the cabins. p  
  
"Speak of the devil…" p  
  
"Hi Alec." She greeted leaning against the doorway. p  
  
Alec looked up at her, startled. br  
"Hello…"p  
  
"Congratulations on making head boy." She said noticing the patch on his vest. p  
  
"You don't have to congratulate me." Alec replied blankly. p  
  
He brushed back his hair and expected her to walk away but to his surprise she sat down right beside him. p  
  
"Why do you say that?" p  
  
"I just thought that you would have Todd Creevey, a Hufflepuff as head boy, rather than me, a Slytherin." p  
  
Bailee let out a loud snort, "are you kidding? Todd is the most annoying kid this side of the universe!" p  
  
Bailee winced while Alec let out a tiny laugh. He felt a sudden rush of relief wash over him. p  
  
"So you want me to be head boy?" p  
  
"Of course, you deserve it." Bailee replied. p  
  
She smiled warmly and Alec couldn't help smiling back. He knew at that point that Bailee was different from her family. She saw him something more than a Malfoy. Alec stared at her as she walked into the hall and hailed down the trolley lady. Bailee had surpassing beauty. She had grown into a mature woman over the past few school years. Her jet black hair fell down past her shoulders and she had green eyes similar to those of a cat. p  
  
"I bet no one thought that I would become head boy." Alec stated when Bailee returned to the cabin. P  
  
She handed him a container of pumpkin juice, "I always thought you would become head boy, you are a good student and you always do what is requested of you." p  
  
"But I am a Malfoy, and Malfoys just aren't head boy material." p  
Bailee stared at him silently as he spoke. Alec hung his head and stared down at his trainers. p  
  
"I wish that I wasn't a Malfoy sometimes. I just don't belong in my family." He confessed. p  
  
Bailee glanced at the seventeen year old in shock. He hung his head and began to play with his robes. Alec hadn't changed much since Bailee first met him. He was the same quiet, shy, smart boy on the inside. Though on the outside he had grown taller and was slightly more muscular, but still a bit skinny. His hair that barely grazed his shoulders was as golden as a halo, and his eyes were cool blue gray like his father. p  
  
"I know what you mean." Bailee whispered placing her hand on his shoulder. p  
  
Bailee nodded. Suddenly the train came to a screeching halt knocking Bailee on the ground while Alec landed on top of her. His heart grew tight in his chest and began to beat rapidly. p  
  
"What was that?" Bailee cried. p  
  
"Students…there is no need to be alarmed. I am Professor Archer, your new professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. A clabbert accidentally got out of her cage and is running about the train. Stay in your cabins and remember that there is no need for alarm." p  
  
Bailee let out a tiny giggle. A clabbert was an animal that resembled both a monkey and a frog. It had horns and teeth that were sharp like razors. Whenever the clabbert sensed danger, the large pustule on its forehead turned red and began to flash. p  
  
"Are you okay?" Alec inquired worriedly. p  
  
"A monkey frog escaped!" Bailee laughed, finding it rather amusing. p  
  
The train started up again but Alec found he couldn't move. He had felt something jump on his back.br  
"Oh no…"p  
  
He laid still for a moment while the clabbert jumped onto the seat and then onto a loose tree branch outside of their cabin. Alec opened his eyes and stared at Bailee. She exhaled a deep breath and let go of his shoulders, which she had been tightly clutching. p  
  
"It's teeth…" Bailee trailed off. P  
  
Moments passed before either one of them regained normal breathing. Alec slowly moved raising himself back on the seat then helped Bailee sit up. Bailee stood up and flung her arms around his neck. She gently kissed his lips and then released him. p  
  
"Well, have a good year." She said stupidly and quickly left the cabin leaving Alec dazed and confused. p 


	3. Head Boy and Girl

Chapter 3- Head Boy and Girl p  
  
All the Hogwarts students gathered together in the great hall along with the faculty. The sorting hat ceremony cane to an end and disappointingly, Luke was placed in the Hufflepuff House. p  
  
The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore greeted the first years and banged on with the itinerary. It was the same speech every year, stay away from the third corridor on the right hand side and defiantly stay out of the forbidden forest. Then Dumbledore introduced Alec and Bailee as Hogwart's two head students. p  
  
Shortly after the feast, Professor McGonagall showed Alec and Bailee to their new dormitory. Their dormitory was guarded by a portrait of a dragon slayer, Sir Ivan Moore. He held out his sword and pointed it at the three. p  
  
"Password or a fiery death!" He declared. p  
  
"Ericthonius." Professor McGonagall told Sir Ivan. p  
  
Automatically the portrait opened and they entered a very well furnished sitting room. There was a leather sofa and an armchair in front of an enormous stone fire place. On either sides of the room were two staircases. One of the staircases led to Alec's room, which also featured a special door that lead to the Slytherin common room. Same went for Bailee except for her special door lead to the Gryffindor common room. p  
  
"Well, I will leave you two to get settled now." Professor McGonagall announced. p  
  
She bid her students good night and left the dorm. Bailee squealed and ran around the sitting room. p  
  
"This is so neat!" She exclaimed jumping on the sofa. She kicked off her shoes and sat down hugging her knees to her chest. She took out her want and mumbled a few words transforming her into her Pajama's. p  
  
Alec sat in the arm chair and watched her. He couldn't get the kiss out of his mind as he did. Bailee turned and noticed him staring at her. p  
  
"What?" She questioned. p  
  
"Bailee, I have to know. Why did you kiss me?" Alec questioned wrapping his arms around himself. p  
"Well, I was just relieved that you- I mean that we were okay. That chubbery was kind of scary, don't you think?" p  
  
"Yeah…" Alec trailed off, wishing that wasn't the reason she kissed him. p  
  
"Are you alright Alec?" p  
  
Alec nodded and rose to his feet, staring at the well lit fire place. p  
  
"Well I am going to bed now, so, erm…goodnight Bailee…" p  
  
"Goodnight." Bailee replied quietly. p  
  
Bailee watched Alec as he slowly walked up the stairs towards his room. He looked back at her as he walked and then snapped his head forward and entered his room, quickly closing the door behind him. Bailee heaved a huge sigh and got to her feet. She decided to go inspect her own room. p  
  
As she lay in bed, she wondered why she kissed Alec. Deep down she knew it wasn't just because of the chubbery. p  
  
The next morning, Bailee had her first assignment as head girl. She woke up early and went to the stables to help Hagrid (game keeper at Hogwarts, and a trusted friend of her father's) feed and clean the mooncalves, afterwards; she took a quick shower and then entered the great hall for breakfast. She greeted all her Gryffindor friends, Michelle Patil and Rooney Chang as she took her seat beside Chutney. p  
  
"I am so glad you're head girl! This way we'll win house cup for sure!" Michelle exclaimed. p  
  
Bailee chuckled before taking a bite of her toast. p  
  
"Yeah!" Rooney agreed messing with his unusual silver blonde hair, "but I'm sorry that you're stuck with Malfoy." p  
  
Bailee stared at Rooney silently. She decided it wasn't worth rising to his bait. She took a sip of pumpkin juice and stared at the Slytherin table. Not much to Bailee's surprise, Alec was staring right at her. She smiled to herself and finished her breakfast. Then she left the great hall, wanting to get a head start on her first class. She also wanted to see if Hagrid need any help. p  
  
She walked outside of the castle towards her Care of Magical Creatures class. p  
  
"The mooncalves are acting up. Got into some poisonous berries I suspect…" Hagrid stated miserably. p  
  
He hung his large head so Bailee couldn't see the tears. br  
"Now I don't have a lesson plan." p  
  
"It's okay Hagrid; there are other creatures that we could learn about." Bailee told him. p  
  
Hagrid stared at her briefly and then an idea flashed in his head, "wait here!" br  
He grinned and ran off in the direction of the forbidden forest. P  
  
"Where is he going?" Alec inquired as he and his classmates approached Bailee. p  
  
"Dunno." Bailee shrugged. p  
  
"Maybe our class assignment escaped!" Snorted one of the Slytherins, Sam Crabbe. p  
  
Bailee had loathed Sam Crabbe and his friend Curt Goyle since her first year. The pair had spent every second they had tormenting her just because she was a Potter. p  
  
Alec sighed and tried to convince the class that Hagrid would show up. For twenty minutes he tried but it no use, Hagrid wasn't coming. p  
  
"Well he isn't here, I say we leave, twenty minute rule." Curt stated. p  
  
The class cheered, aside from the head students. Bailee frowned as her fellow students ran away, back towards the castle. p  
  
"Ten points will be taken from each house!" Alec shouted. p  
  
"Poor Hagrid…" Bailee moaned. br  
She heard loud crunching footsteps and looked up. p  
  
Hagrid had lost track of time as he wandered through the forest. He was in search of his centaur friend, Frenz. But Frenz was nowhere to be found. Hagrid sighed, giving up on finding the four legged creature and walked back towards his hut. Maybe the mooncalves were doing better. p  
  
As he walked he could hear Bailee's voice in the distance. p  
  
"Oh dear…" He mumbled when he noticed that only Bailee and Alec were waiting for him. p  
  
"I'm sorry Hagrid…" Bailee trailed off. p  
  
"Class is cancelled." Hagrid decided. p  
  
He thanked Bailee and Alec for remaining and then went inside his hut. p  
"It was his first class of the year and it got cancelled." Bailee sighed as she and Alec headed back to the castle. p  
  
"I know…" Alec replied placing his hand on her shoulder. p 


	4. Halloween Ball

Chapter Four- Halloween Ball p  
  
A whole month had passed and all the students could talk about was the Halloween Ball. Classes were going to be cancelled for the day so students could go into Hogsmede and get their costumes. p  
  
"I hope Rhett asks me!" Chutney told Bailee during Herbology. p  
  
Bailee laughed; of course Rhett was going to ask her. p  
  
"Who do you think is going to ask you?" p  
  
"I don't know…" Bailee replied. p  
She turned and stared in Alec's direction. The incident on the train played in the back of her mind every once in a while. How she longed to kiss him again. p  
  
Alec looked up from his mandrake and noticed Bailee watching him. He blushed furiously and tried to concentrate on his work. Bailee turned her attention back to the front and Alec let out a deep breath. p  
  
After class the fifth year students and up left for the town of Hogsmede. Hogsmede was similar to Diagon Alley, in Bailee's opinion. She walked down the street with Chutney and Michelle towards Roland's Clothes for Youths. p  
  
"I bet Rooney will ask you to the ball." Michelle told Bailee as they entered the enormous store. p  
  
The second they entered the store, they parted in their own directions. Bailee let out a low squeal when she saw the most beautiful lacy white dress ever. Without hesitation she paid for the dress and went on a hunt for matching faerie wings. p  
  
Alec was standing in front of Zonko's when he saw Bailee walk past him.br  
"Hey Bailee!" p  
  
Bailee stopped and smiled when she saw Alec. br  
"Hi Alec." She replied brushing back her hair. p  
  
"Do you want to get a butterbeer with me?" Alec inquired pointing towards the Three Broomsticks. p  
  
"Sure." Bailee agreed. p  
Alec grinned and opened the Three Broomsticks door for her then they found a seat in the back corner. Alec walked to the bar and ordered their drinks then he sat down across from Bailee. He looked at all the Halloween Decorations. Jack-o-lanterns hung from ceiling, much like they did at Hogwarts. There were even real spider webs on the walls. p  
  
"So are you looking forward to Halloween?" Bailee asked him. p  
  
"Oh defiantly! Halloween is my favourite holiday." Alec told her. p  
  
Bailee took a sip of her butterbeer and stared around the bar. She was receiving odd looks from a few Ravenclaws sitting at a table near by. Bailee didn't like the unwanted attention and stared down at the checkered table. p  
  
Alec noticed something was wrong when she didn't answer his question (what are you going to be for Halloween?). He turned and realized that Ste and Rhett had just entered the Three Broomsticks. p  
  
"Do you want to go to Honeydukes?" Alec asked her. p  
  
"Okay, sure." Bailee responded. p  
  
They paid for their butterbeers and then walked outside towards Honeydukes candy shop. p  
  
"So, who is taking you to the Halloween Ball?" Alec inquired thumbing through the boxes of chocolate frogs. p  
  
"Well, I don't know yet." Bailee replied blankly. She had been asked by Rhett, Rooney and even Todd Creevy, but she didn't want Alec to know that. p  
  
"You mean no one has asked you?" Alec inquired in shock. p  
  
"Well no. Guys have asked me, just no one I am particularly fond of." Bailee replied paying for a bunch of peppermint lolly pops. p  
  
"Oh." p  
  
Bailee smiled and handed a lolly pop to Alec, hoping he had caught her hint. Alec thanked her and then saw Ste and Rhett enter the store. He had a funny feeling that he and Bailee were being followed. p  
  
"Bailee, maybe we could, you know, go to the ball together." Alec suggested watching Ste and Rhett move closer to them. p  
  
"I'd love to!" Bailee squealed. p  
Alec smiled at her as Rhett and Ste approached them.br  
"What are you so happy about Malfoy?" Ste sneered. p  
  
"Nothing…"p  
  
"Come on Alec, we should head back to Hogswart." Bailee stated glaring at Rhett and Ste. p  
  
They went back to the castle and entered their dormitory. Alec plopped on the sofa while Bailee ran to her room and stored her dress. Beads of sweat rested on Alec's forehead as he thought about Ste and Rhett back at Honeydukes. Ste looked like he was going to pound him just for breathing the same air as Bailee. p  
  
Alec sighed furiously. Why was it so wrong for him to like a Gryffindor? p  
  
"What's wrong?" Bailee inquired entering the common room. She sat down beside him and stared at him. p  
  
"Huh? Oh…nothing. I was thinking." Alec replied absentmindedly. p  
  
"Well that never hurt anybody." Bailee smirked. p  
  
"Yeah…hey, what time is it?" p  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's half past five! We better get ready!" She exclaimed reading the grandfather clock. p  
  
Bailee jumped up and ran into her room, remembering that she didn't have any faerie wings, she had to make do with what she had. Quickly, Bailee did her make-up. Silver eye shadow and light pink lipstick. Then she magically put her hair up into funky twists. Last, but certainly not least, she slipped into the dress. The dress had skinny straps and a low neck line. It cut off just before her knees and was fringed at the bottom with pink lace. Bailee stood up in front of her mirror gazing at her reflection when she heard a knock coming from the Gryffindor common room. p  
  
Slowly she opened the door to find Rooney standing there. p  
  
"Wow…" He trailed off. p  
  
"Can I help you Rooney?" Bailee inquired impatiently. p  
  
"Please…be my date tonight." He said brushing back his silver blond hair. p  
  
"I'm sorry, I already have a date. Why don't you ask Michelle Patil?" p  
  
"But we always go together and she is going with Ste- wait a second. Who's your date?" p  
  
"What is it any concern to you?" Bailee wanted to know. p  
  
"It's not. You're going with Malfoy, aren't you?" Rooney stated crossing his arms. p  
  
"So what if I am? I don't see how that's any business of yours." Bailee said exasperated. p  
  
"How could you? That's sick!" p  
  
Bailee rolled her eyes and slammed the door in her face. Then she heard a knock again as she was putting on her white slippers. She groaned. p  
  
"Rooney! Leave me alone!" She roared. p  
  
The door opened and Alec stood in the doorway from their common room staring at her questionably. p  
  
"Oh. I thought you were…" p  
  
"Rooney Chang?" Alec supplied. p  
  
"Yeah." Bailee replied walking towards him. p  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." Alec smiled linking her arm with his. p  
  
"Believe me, I am far from disappointed." p  
  
They walked into their common room and paused. Alec was dressed like a player from the Ballycastle Bats Quidditch team. He wore long black robes with a scarlet bat on his chest. p  
  
"My brother Trent would kill you for that." Bailee joked. p  
  
"Ohh…sorry, orange isn't my colour…" Alec teased as they left their dorm. p  
  
"Orange isn't Trent's colour either." p  
  
If Trent knew Bailee had just insulted his team, he'd be very displeased. But the Chudley Cannons hadn't won the League since 1892 and everyone knew it. p  
  
"You look so beautiful." Alec said snapping her out of her thoughts. p  
  
Bailee blushed as they approached the Great Hall. They was a sudden rush of silence as they entered the great hall. Even some of the professors stopped and stared at them. p  
  
  
"Let's dance." Alec told Bailee. p  
  
He grabbed her hand and Bailee stared at the ceiling made up of floating jack-o-lanterns so she wouldn't see the disturbing looks from her peers. p  
  
The shocked crowd died down as the music began to play. Alec lead Bailee to the center of the wooden dance floor. Carefully he put his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. They began to move slowly to the music. p  
  
Right then, Chutney entered the Great Hall with Rhett, and Ste with Michelle. p  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Chutney exclaimed when she saw Bailee and Alec on the dance floor. p  
  
"So, Rooney was right!" Ste replied. p  
  
"What do we do about it?" Rhett inquired. p  
  
"Nothing." Michelle spoke in Bailee's defense as the four found a table to sit down. p  
  
"And even worse, he is dressed like the Ballycastle Bats!" Chutney added. p  
  
Michelle rolled her dark brown eyes. Half the boys were dressed like Quidditch players, and most of them like the Ballycastle Bats. p  
  
"Isn't this great?" Alec inquired as the next song began to play. p  
  
"Yeah! I'm having a really good time." Bailee replied flashing her grin. p  
  
"Excuse me, but may I cut in?" p  
  
Bailee looked up and saw Rooney Chang standing before them. He was dressed up like a Chudley Cannons player and he looked extremely malicious. p  
  
"Actually, I was going to get a drink, so sure you may dance with my date!" Bailee replied smartly, emphasizing the words "my date". p  
  
She released Alec and flounced to the refreshment table. Suddenly Rooney appeared angrily. He grabbed her wrist tightly. p  
  
"You should be my date!" He barked. p  
  
"Let me go!" Bailee shrilled, trying to free herself, her wrist throbbing with pain. p  
  
A few heads turned and stared but Rooney wasn't letting go. Bailee was getting frantic and kneed him as hard as she could just as Alec was coming to her rescue. Rooney let out a cry, falling to the ground in a fetal position. p  
  
"Bailee!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. p  
  
Bailee looked at her teacher and then ran out of the great hall. Alec stood there with a shocked professor then stared down at Rooney. p  
  
"It was self defense Ma'am." Alec told her before running out of the great hall. p  
  
He saw Bailee walk outside to the courtyard where some other students were. Bailee sat on a bench and huffed. p  
  
"Bailee?" p  
  
Alec sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and let the tears slip down her cheeks. p  
  
"It will be okay, Rooney is an asshole and I am sure that Professor McGonagall will have him spend the rest of the term with Filch." Alec softly told her as he stroked her hair. p  
  
"But why did he hurt me?" Bailee inquired. p  
  
She sat back and stared at Alec's cool gray eyes, which seemed to be glowing in the moonlight. p  
  
"Because of me." Alec replied wiping her tear-stained cheeks. p  
  
"Wha…what?" p  
  
"Do you remember last year at the Quidditch Cup finals?" p  
  
Bailee nodded, "you're a good keeper. It's because of you that Slytherin won the Cup." p  
  
"Yes, well I blocked Chang from scoring for Gryffindor. And he would have won the Cup had he made that goal. That's why he hates me, that or the fact that you've gone to every school dance with him." Alec explained. p  
  
"Oh." p  
  
Alec sighed adjusting his robes. Bailee smiled grabbing his robe and wrapped it around her, covering her legs. Then she kissed his cheek. He felt his heart flutter as he bent his head and kissed her lips. It was as if her kisses touched his soul. p 


	5. A Terrible Prediction

Chapter Five- A Terrible Predictionp  
  
November went by quickly and the shock of Alec and Bailee still remained. The Christmas holidays were just around the corner and the students were allowed into Hogsmede in the afternoons. p  
  
"Whatcha doin?" Alec inquired one afternoon. p  
  
Bailee was sitting at the desk with her History of Magick book and lots of parchment. She put down her quill and stared at her boyfriend. p  
  
"Working on my paper, it's about the Salem witch trails which occurred in America in the sixteen hundreds." Bailee replied. p  
  
"Isn't it sad?" Alec sighed, thinking about all those awful muggles. He winced as he rested a hand on Bailee's chair. p  
  
"Hmm…yeah I guess." p  
  
Bailee got out of her chair and put away her homework, then gathered her things for Divination Class. p  
  
"See you after class?" She questioned pecking Alec on the cheek. p  
  
She smiled and left the dorm. She paused when she saw Chutney and Ste in the hallway. p  
  
"Hey Bailes!" Chutney greeted her. p  
  
Bailee glared at her cousins curiously, "oh, so you two are speaking to me now?" p  
  
Chutney looked at Ste and then they both nodded.br  
"We realized that we over-reacted. Alec has proved to us that he isn't a bad guy at all. We should have known this sooner and we're sorry." Ste told her. p  
  
"We're your family Bailee, and we're you friend. Can you forgive us?" Chutney added. p  
  
"Oh you guys!" Bailee exclaimed pulling the twins in for a group hug. br  
"Yay!"p  
  
"Ready for Divination?" Ste wanted to know. p  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Bailee replied rolling her eyes. Professor Trelawney was a serious quack. In a way, she reminded Bailee of a traveling, fortune telling gypsy in one of those old muggle movies. p  
  
  
They slowly walked up to the North tower (which was quiet a hike) where their Divination class was. It was hot and muggy as usual as they found their seats in the back of the classroom. p  
  
Professor Trelawney walked to the center of the room and placed a crystal ball on her desk. Her bracelets jingled as she moved. p  
  
"Today we are going to try something different." She announced walking around the room. "I know the holidays are coming up so I am going to read your fortunes one by one." p  
  
Professor Trelawney picked up the crystal ball and went to the corner of the room which was cover off by crimson velvet curtains. p  
  
"Bailee, you first." p  
  
Bailee rolled her eyes and walked behind the curtain and sat down in a wooden chair. She watch her teacher and she set the crystal ball in the center of the table and sat down directly across from her. p  
  
"Now, clear your mind." Professor Trelawney stated. br  
She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath and then she opened her eyes again. She hummed and stared contently into the crystal ball. p  
  
"Oh dear…" p  
  
"What is it Professor?" Bailee inquired curiously. p  
  
"I see something terrible happening. Someone you are fond of is going to be badly injured." p  
  
"Are you sure?" Bailee questioned folding her arms. She never took her teacher's predictions to heart. It had to be a joke. p  
  
A Quidditch player- the Slytherin keeper is going to be hurt during the Quidditch Cup Finals…very terrible indeed." p  
  
"Alec…" Bailee gasped. p  
  
Professor Trelawney nodded, "Slytherin will win but at a terrible price." p  
  
Bailee blinked and stared into the crystal ball, but she couldn't see anything. This had to be a joke. p  
  
"I don't believe you!" Bailee snapped and got up so quickly the chair fell over. p  
  
She ran out of the corner and grabbed her belongings before running out of the room and jumping down the ladder. The class was left in a stunned silence. p  
  
"Much like her poor aunt Hermonie…" Trelawney sighed. p  
  
Bailee reached her dormitory in record time. She entered the common room and froze when she saw Alec in his Quidditch robes holding up his Broom Blazer 8,000. p  
  
"Bailee? What's wrong?" Alec asked, rushing over to her. p  
  
"You mustn't go to Quidditch practice…" Bailee panted, breaking into a cold sweat. p  
  
Alec set down his broomstick and pulled his girlfriend to the sofa, "what happened?"brHe furrowed his eye brows and stared at her worriedly. p  
  
"Professor Trelawney said that you were going to be hurt badly during the Quidditch Cup." p  
  
"Bailee, Professor Trelawney is a nuts, she has no idea what she is talking about." p  
  
"But she had no idea that I was fond of you!" p  
  
"The whole school knows…" Alec replied kissing her forehead. p  
  
Bailee sighed, frustrated by Alec's calmness. "Alec I have reason to believe that she is right. Rooney Chang will do anything to sabotage your chances of winning, especially give your recent history with him just last year!" p  
  
Alec bit his lip, not knowing how to respond. Bailee had a good point. p  
  
"I think you're right, however I can not miss practice just because of that damn jealous Gryffindor." Alec decided. p  
  
He stood up and grabbed Bailee's hands while she stared at him silently.br  
"I will just have to be extra careful." p  
  
Bailee nodded and watched him grab his broom. Then he slowly walked to the door, "well, see you…"p  
  
Alec walked through the portrait hole and slowly towards the Quidditch field. Every once in a while he would glance behind him and make sure he wasn't being followed. p  
Meanwhile, Bailee stormed into the Gryffindor common room furiously.p  
  
"Whoa, where's the fire Bailes?" Ste inquired noticing his cousin standing in the middle of the room in a huff. p  
  
"Oh Ste, I have to talk to you!" p  
  
Bailee led Ste back to her dormitory and told him her suspicions about Rooney.p  
  
"He has been acting weird since Halloween…" Ste agreed. p  
  
"So, you will keep an eye on him for me?" p  
  
"Definitely, I want Gryffindor to win but not at the cost of one of my players cheating." P  
  
Bailee smiled and hugged her cousin, "thank you!" p  
  
Ste nodded patting his messy brown hair. "Why don't you come and hang out with us Gryffindors for the afternoon?" p  
  
"Sure!" Bailee agreed. p  
  
Alec stared cautiously around the Quidditch field before greeting his team. He mounted his broom and kicked off the ground swiftly. He loved the feel of the breeze through his hair. He swooped around over the field smiling to himself. Quidditch was his favourite sport in the world. Alec looked down and noticed a person sitting in the stands. He flew overhead and realized that it was indeed Rooney. p  
  
"Sam!" He shouted flying his Broom Blazer 8,000 towards one of his beaters. p  
  
"We have company, a Gryffindor spy by the looks of it. I want you and Curt to get rid of him by all means necessary." Alec told Sam Crabb. p  
  
Crabb grinned broadly revealing large amounts of yellow teeth. He pat Alec on the back, "now that's the Slytherin talking!" p 


	6. Christmas Time

Chapter Six- Christmas Time p  
  
"See you in January." Alec whispered tightly wrapping his arms around Bailee. He kissed her softly on the lips, and then released her. p  
  
"I have something for you, but you can't open it until Christmas morning." Bailee told him. She pulled out a wrapped package from her robes and handed it to Alec. p  
  
"I have something for you as well, but I want you to open it now." p  
Alec fished in his pocket and produced a small velvet box. p  
  
"Oh wow…" Bailee mouthed as she took the box from him. Slowly, she opened the box to find a long silver chain with a silver Griffin charm on it. The Griffin had gold coloured wings. p  
  
"Put it on me." Bailee commanded. p  
  
Alec smiled and took the necklace out of the box. Then he unhooked the lock and placed it around Bailee's neck, hooking it back up. Bailee pulled her hair out from underneath the chain and kissed Alec. br  
"Mmm…thank you!" p  
  
"You're welcome." Alec responded. br  
He noticed Hagrid approaching them, "you better get on the train." He whispered. p  
  
"Okay Merry Christmas!" Bailee replied and flounced on the train. p  
  
She entered the cabin with Ste and Chutney and waved at Alec from the window. p  
  
"Merry Christmas...." Alec stated watching the train pull away from the station. p  
  
Christmas time was always a busy time for Bailee's family. There had never been so many people at the Potter house at one time. First there was the Potter family, which included Harry's godfather Sirius Black. Then there was the entire Weasley family which included Ron, and Ginny's parents (Arthur and Molly) and all their brothers (Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins Fred and George). The clan also included the Weasley's spouses and offspring. Not to mention the Grangers who were Hermonie's parents. p  
  
The second Bailee unpacked her belongings; she was called downstairs by her father. p  
  
"And so I said of course I can do my job and bloody good too! How else do you think I got this scar?" Harry inquired from his enormous arm chair. p  
  
Bill and Percy let out a hoot. Their blue eyes flashed with joy. p  
  
"Hi Dad!" Bailee spoke greeting her father. p  
  
"Hey there's my head girl!" Harry grinned patting her head. p  
  
Bailee sat on the arm rest, hugging her father. "Catch any dark creatures?" Bailee wanted to know. p  
  
"Well, we are tracking a Basilisk, but nothing too serious." Harry replied. p  
  
He leaned forward and picked up a box of Birdie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Then he poured a good handful of candy for his daughter. "Don't tell your mother…" p  
  
Bailee smiled and got up, she disapparated to her room and changed from her school uniform to her muggle jeans and a pink sweater (made by her Grandma Weasley). She picked the candy up from her drawer and popped them in her mouth at once. When she was a little girl, Bailee would stuff Birdie Bott's Every Flavour Beans in her mouth and make funny faces in the mirror while chomping down. p  
  
Bailee stood in front of her vanity mirror and slowly began to chew. She could taste the many flavours, lemon, cherry, chocolate, and even spinach. She stuck out her tongue and giggled. p  
  
"What are you doing?" p  
  
Bailee yelped when she noticed Rooney Chang in her mirror. She whirled around and spat out her candy. br  
"Get out!" She shouted, but Rooney didn't budge. p  
  
Bailee let out a scream and disapparated to the living room. p  
  
"Bailee Potter! That is illegal apparation!" Exclaimed her Uncle Percy. p  
  
"Not now!" Bailee snapped interrupting her uncle. p  
  
Percy was ready to lecture his niece but she had stormed out of the living room and into the parlour. Percy huffed, crossing his arms. p  
  
"Daddy!" p  
  
Harry had been standing in the parlour room talking to Hagrid. They were laughing about something but Bailee was too angry to care. p  
  
"What is Rooney Chang doing here?" She shouted taking Harry back by surprise. p  
  
"I invited the Changs over for Christmas dinner along with Hagrid." Harry stated, confused. "Why are you so upset?" p  
  
  
"Why am I so upset? Because he is going to try and kill my boyfriend!" Bailee cried. p  
  
She could feel the anger rushing through her entire body as she left the parlour. She couldn't stay in her house any longer. p  
  
"Bailee!" Harry shouted after her. p  
  
He turned and stared at his old friend. They sat down in the arm chairs. Hagrid brushed back his shaggy gray hair. p  
  
"Did you know anything about a boyfriend?" Harry questioned curiously. p  
  
"Well come to mention it, she has been spending an awful lot of time with that Malfoy kid." Hagrid started rubbing his chin. p  
  
Harry glanced up feeling as if he had been slapped across the face, "wh…what?" p  
  
"Now Harry, don't get excited. Alec is a good kid, nothing like that father of his." Hagrid explained. p  
  
Harry sighed playing with his sweater. His green eyes flashed with puzzlement. p  
  
"Never did anything bad, always got good marks, and doesn't even belong in Slytherin if you ask me." p  
  
Bailee walked outside onto the snowy wet grass. Her brother Trent was teaching Quidditch tactics to Ste, and her other cousins Marco and Brendon Weasley. p  
  
Bailee sat on a bench and put her arm out. Alec's barn yard owl, Zeus flew towards her with a letter under his claws. p  
  
Bailee took the letter from him and flew away while Bailee stared down at the parchment. Slowly she untied the ribbon and unrolled the parchment. p  
  
iMerry Christmas my Love, See you in January!br  
Love, Alec/ip  
  
His love? Alec had never told Bailee that he loved her. Bailee placed the parchment in her pocket and watched Trent swoop down towards her. She had an odd, warm feeling inside her as she stared at her older brother. p  
  
"Come play Quidditch with us! We need another player!" Trent told her. p  
  
"Okay." p  
  
Bailee disapparated to her room and retrieved her Firebird broomstick before joining her brother. p  
  
Bailee played on Trent's team along with Ste and Chutney (who were the beaters), and Brooklynn, Heidi and Luke who were the chasers. p  
  
"Bailee, you're the keeper." Trent told his sister. p  
  
On the opposing team was Rooney, Marco, Brendon, Fred and George (whom Bailee swore were too old), and Henry and Anastasia Chang (Rooney's younger siblings). p  
  
"No cheating!" Grandpa Weasley bellowed holding the quaffle in his arms. He stepped in the center and threw the quaffle in the air, "begin!" p  
  
Right away Luke caught the quaffle and threw it to his sister, Heidi. Bailee drove her broom to her goal posts guarding them to the best of her ability. She cheered loudly as Luke scored a goal on the opposing side. p  
  
Then she firmly grasped her broom while she saw Rooney approaching with the quaffle under his arm. He was quick, but Bailee was quicker and blocked his goal. Fume came steaming out of Rooney's ears. p  
  
"Way to go Bailes!" Trent shouted. p  
  
Bailee grinned and watched Rooney fly towards his team. He was furious about his encounter with Sam Crabb and wanted to exact his revenge. p  
  
The game was winding down; Trent had caught sight of the snitch and was closing in on it. Rooney huffed and flew towards Heidi, snatching the quaffle from her. He noticed that Bailee was busy watching the snitch and her brother. It was the perfect opportunity to knock her off her broom…p  
  
He grinned maliciously hitting the quaffle towards the opposing goal. Bailee turned quickly and noticed the quaffle coming towards her, but it was too late. She yelped placing her hands over her face and fell backwards. p 


	7. Return to Hogwarts

Ch.7 – Return to Hogwarts p  
  
"Bailee!" Ginny Weasley cried running towards her daughter. p  
  
"I caught the snitch!" Trent shouted in the background. p  
  
"Oh dear, take her inside." Grandma Weasley stated. p  
  
Bailee lay on the wet grass moaning in pain, her arm was clearly broken and there was a slight gash on her forehead. p  
  
Hagrid knelt down and carried Bailee inside the house. Her mother, grandmother and aunt hovered over her in a panic. p  
  
"Dear, it's just a slight break." Harry told his wife. p  
  
"Mom, get a splint while I call the doctor." Ginny told Grandma Weasley. p  
"She will be alright." Hermonie stated brushing back her mousey brown hair. p  
  
Ginny was busy running around trying to find a doctor available on Christmas Eve. When the rest of the family caught wind of what happened, they hovered around Bailee like a broken China doll. There had never been so many red heads at one time. P  
  
"That was a brutal game!" Luke exclaimed while Rooney sheepishly hid behind Percy and Charlie Weasley. p  
  
Harry turned and spotted Rooney through all the red heads. He marched over to Rooney and glared down at Rooney, the way his Uncle Vernon use to glare at him. p  
  
"Hey man it's just a game." Rooney said quietly. p  
  
"It's true Dad." Trent piped up placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. p  
  
"Alright! Show's over! Everyone out!" Grandma Weasley declared. p  
  
Slowly the group shuffled out of the den and spread throughout the house. Grandma Weasley wrapped the splint on Bailee's arm and wiped the blood off her forehead. p  
  
Bailee didn't awake until the next evening and by then half the clan had gone home, along with Hagrid (who returned to Hogwarts), The Grangers, and The Changs. p  
  
Bailee was in her bed with an ice compressor on her forehead and a cast on her left arm. She remembered vividly what had happened and became really upset. p  
  
She clutched her arm and disapparated to the den. From there she could hear her parents talking in the dining room. Slowly, she entered the dining room. p  
  
"Bailee! You should be in bed!" Ginny told her daughter. p  
  
Bailee stared at her family wearily as they gathered around the table having Christmas dinner. p  
  
"Your mother is right, go back upstairs. I'll bring you some food." Harry said. p  
  
Bailee sighed and went to her room. Harry joined her shortly after, with a meat pie and some potatoes. He waited until she was settled before he spoke. p  
  
"Hagrid told me that your boyfriend is Alec Malfoy." Harry stated pulling a chair to her bedside. p  
  
"So what?" Bailee replied. p  
  
Harry brushed back his black hair so Bailee could clearly see his lightning bolt scar. He looked down at his seventeen year old daughter and could see their resemblance. Much like him, she had an adventurous spirit and wasn't too keen on rules. p  
  
"Just be careful and know that most people aren't going to approve." Harry responded. p  
  
"Do you?" p  
  
"Do I what?" p  
  
"Approve?" p  
  
"Of course, sweetheart, but I don't know about Alec's father." p  
  
Bailee nodded, naturally Draco Malfoy wasn't going to approve. Bailee was a Gryffindor and not to mention the daughter of his arch enemy, the famous Harry Potter. p  
  
"Well goodnight Daughter. Happy Christmas." Harry leaned forward and kissed Bailee's cheek. p  
  
"Happy Christmas." p  
  
The holidays ended as quickly as they started and soon school was back in session. Bailee was not looking forward to the new term. p  
  
  
She heaved a sigh as she entered the castle for the first time in two weeks. Slowly she made her way up the stairs towards her dormitory. p  
  
"Ericthonius." She told Sir Ivan. p  
  
The portrait opened and Bailee entered the common room. She kicked off her shoes and laid down on the sofa. She was so warn out she feel asleep. p  
  
Alec was exhausted as he entered the dorm. He had spent the afternoon helping Headmaster Dumbledore with graduation plans. He set down his parchment and noticed Bailee sleeping on the couch. p  
  
He leaned over her and noticed the cast on her arm. br  
"Oh my…"  
Then he noticed the bandages on her forehead. He bit his lip worriedly and sat on the arm chair, waiting until she woke up. p  
  
Bailee awoke hours later in an awful lot of pain. She winced as she sat up, clutching her arm. She saw Alec fast asleep in the arm chair, his messy blonde hair hung over his eyes. She turned and looked at the grandfather clock realizing that it was near midnight. She sighed and walked over to Alec, patting him gently. p  
  
"No I haven't booked the talent yet…" He mumbled and then opened his eyes.   
"Bailes?" p  
  
Bailee smiled, "hi…" p  
  
Alec jumped up and carefully hugged her. "I missed you!" p  
  
"Oh I missed you too." Bailee replied kissing his cheek. Then she moved to his lips. Alec snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her down to the chair along with him. He brushed back her hair and slowly kissed her lips. Bailee ran her hand through his hair while Alec had placed his hands firmly around her waist. Bailee had her broke arm resting carefully on the arm rest. p  
  
Finally they broke apart, panting breathlessly. p  
  
"I love kissing you." Alec declared. p  
  
Bailee giggled hugging his neck with her good arm, "I love being kissed." p  
  
Alec grinned broadly and held her in his arms, burying his face in her neck. He breathed in deeply, she smelled of sweet country apples. p  
  
"Bailee?" Alec questioned, his voice muffled. p  
  
"Hmm?" p  
  
"I love you." p  
  
Bailee froze, and then slowly turned her head. Alec leaned back and watched her. She looked into his crystal like eyes, and saw her reflection. p  
  
"I love you Alec." She whispered pressing her forehead against his. p  
  
Alec kissed her neck, sending tingles down her spine. p  
  
"How was your vacation?" Bailee wanted to know. She laid her head back on his shoulder. p  
  
"Boring…I spent the entire time helping Dumbledore and the other half of the time I was reading 'How to win like the Ballycastle Bats Quidditch team'." Alec told her. p  
  
Bailee used her wand and magically floated a blanket towards them, covering them both. p  
"What about you? How'd you break your arm?" p  
  
"Quidditch accident…" Bailee trailed off. p  
  
Alec narrowed his eyebrows and stared down at her cast, "you play Quidditch?" p  
  
"Of course, who in my family doesn't play?" Bailee responded brushing back a loose strand of hair. p  
  
"So what happened?" p  
  
"Got knocked through the goal hoop by a quaffle." She answered as if it were no big deal. P  
  
But to Alec it was a big deal, he sighed laying his head against the head rest.   
"And who hit that quaffle?" p  
  
"Rooney." p  
  
"What?!" Alec exclaimed startling Bailee. p  
  
She stood up and could see the anger growing in Alec's face. p  
  
"Really, it's no big deal, just a game Alec." Bailee replied calmly. p  
  
"But he hurt you on purpose!" Alec shouted. p  
  
"No really. I wasn't paying attention; you should know it's important for a keeper too stay alert. But we won, so that was good." p  
  
Alec was still furious, he thought Crabb and Goyle had taught Rooney a lesson but apparently he was wrong. p  
  
"I will kill him!" p  
  
"Alec! Calm down!" Bailee snapped taking Alec back by surprise. p  
  
"If he was seriously putting my life in danger, you would be the first to know, believe me." p  
  
Alec drew in a deep breath, beginning to calm himself down. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. p  
  
Bailee sat down and looked up at him, "Quidditch is brutal you know." p  
  
Alec raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I know." p 


	8. Potions Class

Ch. 8- Potions Class- p  
  
December was over and the new term had begun. Bailee sat on her window sill and watched the snow fall down from the sky. p  
  
"Come on, we're going to be late for Potions class." Alec told Bailee. p  
  
She snapped out of her daydream and slowly stood up. Potions class was the class that she dreaded the most. She heaved a sigh and picked up her books. Professor Snape had always had it out for Bailee and she knew it was because of his past history with her father and grandfather. p  
  
She slowly followed behind Alec towards the dungeon. p  
  
"Take your seats; there will be no funny business. Today we are conducting a thinking potion. This will not be an easy task; it will take your undivided attention." Professor Snape brushed back his greasy black hair and narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor students. p  
  
Bailee rolled her eyes and sat down next to Alec while Snape handed out a list of ingredients. p   
  
"If you get the wolfs bane I will get the lizards tongue." Alec stated. p  
  
Bailee nodded and stood up, she walked to the back of the class room where Snape kept the jars of wolfs bane. Alec went to the front and stood in line to receive his lizards tongue. p  
  
Rooney grinned widely when he noticed the unguarded caldron at Bailee's table. He walked past Alec and picked off one of the many bat wings off of Snape's storage shelf. Rooney knew that it was an opportunity he couldn't refuse. He walked to the cauldron and nonchalantly dropped the bat wing, before dashing to his seat. p  
  
Bailee sat down and dropped the wolfs bane into the cauldron, not noticing that it had changed to a dark purple colour. p  
  
"I got the lizards tongue!" Alec announced. p  
  
He sat down beside Bailee and put the tongue in the cauldron. p  
  
"There!" p  
  
Bailee smiled and waited for further directions from her teacher. Rooney was grinning maliciously from behind them, leaning back in his chair. p  
  
"Now pour half a glass for your partner and yourself." Snape commanded. p  
Bailee took a wooden spoon and poured the liquid goo into two separate glasses. p  
  
"Hopefully your potions are right, now take a sip and stare directly at your partner. If you did what you were suppose to, you will begin to hear your partner's thoughts." p  
  
"Well, bottom's up!" Alec stated and took a sip. p  
  
Bailee hesitated waiting for Alec's reaction. p  
  
"Any day now Miss Potter." Snape snarled walking to her desk. p  
  
Bailee sighed and took a sip from her glass. She looked a Alec, but nothing happened. p  
  
"Well…maybe it takes awhile…" She spoke glancing around the classroom. p  
  
"Oh Rhett! You are so sick!" Chutney chuckled loudly from behind Bailee. She watched her cousin playfully slap Rhett's shoulder. Bailee let out a tiny giggle. p  
  
Bailee turned back and looked at Alec and realized that his eyes had changed to a bright glowing green. p  
  
"Alec?" p  
  
"I saw that!" He barked loudly. p  
  
"You saw what?" Bailee inquired folding her arms. Her eyes flashed a bright red colour. p  
  
"I saw how you looked at Rhett!" p  
  
"What? I wasn't looking at him any special way!" p  
  
"Don't lie to me Potter!" Alec roared causing the entire classroom to stop what they were doing and stared at Alec and Bailee. p  
  
"How dare you accuse me like that!" Bailee shrieked. p  
  
Professor Snape hovered over them and snarled, "It seems that these two have failed their assignment." p  
  
Snape picked up one of the glasses and took a sniff then he let out a hoot. "You two have created a jealousy potion!" p  
  
"What?" Bailee exclaimed. p  
  
Rooney let out a loud laughed and fell back in his chair crashing to the floor. p  
  
"This is a very dangerous potion; I have to alert Dumbledore straight away. Class is dismissed except for Mr. Malfoy and Miss Potter." p  
  
The class cheered and excitedly left the dungeon. A few Hufflepuffs stopped and thanked Bailee and Alec before they left. p  
  
"You two stay here while I fetch the headmaster." Professor Snape told them in an amused tone. p  
  
He laughed the classroom laughing loudly. p  
  
"This is your entire fault!" Bailee yelled at Alec. p  
  
"No this is your fault! If you weren't making goo-goo eyes at Rhett none of this would have happened!" p  
  
"I wasn't making goo-goo eyes you slimy git!" p  
  
Alec stood up furiously, "you aren't allowed to look at him ever again!" p  
  
Bailee got up and faced him, "fine then you aren't allowed to look at other girls!" p  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" p  
  
"Listen here Malfoy-" p  
  
"Oh dear…" Dumbledore stated entering the dungeon. p  
  
By this time there was a huge red hand print on Alec's cheek and purple goo all over the floor. p  
  
"Headmaster, I have created a potion to get rid of the jealousy but it won't work for another twenty four hours. Until then they have to be under surveillance." Snape told Dumbledore. p  
  
"I agree…let's take them to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey can watch over them for the night." Dumbledore responded. p  
  
Snape grabbed a bottle of counter potion and led the students out of the dungeon. Slowly, they walked upstairs towards the hospital wing. p  
  
"Boy did you two get yourselves into a bit of a mess." Snape laughed. p  
  
They entered the hospital wing and Snape forced them to each drink a glass of yellow goo. p  
  
"That looks like snot." Alec stated then stared at Bailee's glass, "hey she has more than me!" p  
  
"They are both equal! Now drink!" Snape barked. p  
  
Slowly they drank the counter potion and winced from the awful taste. The bright colour in their eyes began to fade away, but not entirely. p  
  
"Now, you two are to stay here the night and do whatever Madam Pomfrey tells you." Snape told them. p  
  
He was grinning as he left the room. Bailee rolled her eyes and plopped down on one of the empty beds. p  
  
"Hey! I wanted that bed! It's not fair, who said you could get that bed?" Alec inquired marching towards Bailee. He leaned down and violently pulled her off the bed. p  
  
"It was mine first!" Bailee shouted as Alec sat on the bed. p  
  
"Come now children! All the beds are the same!" Madam Pomfrey shouted taking Bailee by the arm. She pulled Bailee to a bed on the opposite side of the room and drew a curtain around the bed. p  
  
Then she drew a curtain around Alec's bed. "Now I don't want to hear a peep from either of you! I will be back shortly with your dinner." p  
  
The night passed slowly and it wasn't until the morning that the potion wore off. At least in Alec's case… p  
  
*A/N* Sorry this chapter was sort of crappy! It started off as a good idea but I couldn't get it out on paper. Anyhow, I have Forbidden all written out on paper, it's just a matter of typing and uploading it! I hope you enjoy it so far! *glamrockstar* 


	9. The Graphorn

Chapter 9-The Graphorn p  
  
Bailee awoke to find Hagrid and Filch in the hospital room. Hagrid was talking to Madam Pomfrey while Alec was eating breakfast. p  
  
Bailee opened her curtain and stood up. She was jealous that Alec was up before her and jealous that Alec already received his breakfast. She crossed her arms and looked at the window, realizing that it was still dark outside.p  
  
"Good morning Bailee." Madam Pomfrey hummed.  
  
She pushed a cart of food towards Bailee and smiled at her, until she noticed that Bailee's eyes were still red. p  
  
"Oh dear, the counter potion hasn't taken effect yet." She stated scooping some eggs and bacon on a plate for Bailee. p  
  
She turned and looked up at Hagrid, "is that going to be a problem?" p  
  
"Is what going to be a problem?" Bailee inquired crossing her arms. p  
  
"There is a centaur hurt deep in the forbidden forest. We have to find him and help him." Hagrid told Bailee. p  
  
"I can handle it, why would there be a problem? Unless Alec has a problem." Bailee huffed. p  
  
Hagrid turned and looked at Madam Pomfrey questionably. p  
  
"I think she'll be fine, the potion should wear off anytime soon…" Madam Pomfrey whispered. p  
  
Hagrid nodded, "alright, are you guys ready?" He questioned. p  
  
Alec and Bailee nodded and stood up at the same time. Silently, they followed Hagrid and Filch out of the hospital wing. Every once in a while Alec would turn and look at Bailee and pout his lip. p  
  
"Stop staring at me!" Bailee snapped. She was still jealous that he got his breakfast first. It wasn't fair. They should have waked her up so she could eat before him. She was also the last one to find out about the centaur. p  
  
The reached the grounds of the forbidden forest within fifteen minutes. p  
  
"You two stick together while Hagrid and I inform the animal doctor." Filch told Alec and Bailee. p  
  
"Okay." Alec agreed folding his arms. p  
  
"You go on ahead and we will join you shortly." p  
  
Alec sighed and nodded then he followed Bailee, who had already ventured into the woods. p  
  
"Lumos!" Bailee called out, her wand lit up showing her a dirt path. p  
  
"Bailee, wait up!" Alec cried trying to catch up with her. p  
  
"Aww, what's the matter jealous that I am quicker than you?" Bailee snapped hotly. p  
  
She hadn't noticed that Alec's eyes had changed back to their bluish gray colour. p  
  
"No, it's nothing like that." Alec replied feeling slightly hurt. p  
  
He had to remind himself that it was the potion talking, not Bailee. p  
  
"Whatever, stop following me!" p  
  
Alec sighed, "I'm not following you, Hagrid told us to stick together and find the centaur." p  
  
"Never mind what Hagrid said, I can find the centaur myself!" p  
  
Alec glared at Bailee, her eyes were still red. Alec began to wonder why the potion hadn't worn off. He hung his head miserably while Bailee walked away. p  
  
She didn't realize how far she had wonder but it seemed like she had been walking for ages. The sun was beginning to rise and it didn't take Bailee long to realize that she was alone. p  
  
"Ha! He chickened out!" Bailee told herself. p  
  
She held up her wand when she heard a sudden noise. She froze in her tracks, the noise getting louder. Suddenly, she realized that noise was similar to one of a stampede. Bailee yelped running to the side towards the base of a large oak tree. A huge Graphorn was charging towards her. Its larger purple grayish body soared towards her with its sharp horns. Bailee cried, there was no where to run. p  
  
"Bailee! Look out!" Alec shouted from a distance. p  
  
Bailee had no idea where Alec was. She cried placing her hands over her face, fearing for her life. p  
  
"Oh Bailee!" p  
  
Bailee felt two arms wrap around her and hug her tightly. Bailee opened her eyes slowly (which were now green) and stared into Alec's face. Then she looked down and realized she was sitting on a tree branch. p  
  
"Ahh!" She yelped her eyes gazing to the ground. p  
  
"It's okay, I got you." Alec whispered, holding her tighter. p  
"Wh…what happened?" Bailee inquired watching the Graphorn run away. p  
  
"You apparated!" Alec told her, "and the potion has worn off but…" p  
  
"But what?" p  
  
Alec gently picked up a couple strands of Bailee's hair and placed it in front of Bailee's face so she could see. p  
  
"My hair is white!" p  
  
"Only a couple of strands." p  
  
"A side affect of the counter potion I'm afraid." Headmaster Dumbledore called out.p  
  
Alec and Bailee looked down at him. Dumbledore was standing at the base of the tree with Hagrid, Filch, and Professor Archer. p  
  
"You can come down now." Dumbledore told them. p  
  
Slowly, Bailee and Alec climbed down the tree and then faced their teachers. p  
  
"Headmaster, I don't understand, why did my hair turn white?" p  
  
The six began to slowly walk through the thick woods, Bailee and Alec following slowly behind. p  
  
"Because my dear you were frightened, so scared in fact that if you hadn't apparated that very second you would have died of fear itself. The white hair is a result of that fear." Dumbledore explained brushing his silver beard. p  
  
The walked along the path, the sun rising in the sky so they didn't have to light up their wands. p  
  
"What is a graphorn doing at Hogwarts?" Alec wanted to know. p  
  
"This would be my fault." Professor Archer replied, "I am shipping him back to the mountains first thing this afternoon." p  
  
Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed Bailee's hand. He was glad that they were safe but mostly he was glad that the jealousy potion had worn off. p  
  
"What about the centaur?" Bailee questioned. p  
  
"Broken leg, nothing major got a doctor to take a look." Hagrid replied, "We found him at the entrance of the forest right after you two left." p  
Bailee smiled when she looked up and realized that the castle was just ahead of the group. She brushed back her hair and then looked at Alec. p  
  
"You two go on to your dorm, thank you for helping." Dumbledore stated. p  
  
"Thank you Headmaster." Alec replied. p  
  
Alec and Bailee couldn't get to their common room fast enough. They ran past the adults and up the stairs into the castle. p  
  
"Oh Alec!" Bailee cried practically knocking her boyfriend on the ground. p  
  
She flung her arms around him and kissed him frantically. p  
  
"Whoa…Bailes." Alec stated breathlessly. p  
  
He grabbed her and led her to the sofa. He brushed back her hair and kissed her cheek. p  
  
"Alec?" p  
  
"Yes?" Alec inquired. p  
  
"I am sorry for being such a bit-" p  
  
"Hey." Alec whispered placing his finger on her lips, "it wasn't your fault. We both know that it was the potion." p  
  
Bailee nodded silently then hugged Alec. br  
"I never want to fight again." p  
  
"Me either." p  
  
*A/N* Sorry that it took me forever to upload this chapter! I have a good excuse though! I work in a movie theatre so this weekend we were swamped, and then my best friend's car broke down so I had to stay down at her house and drive her to school and what-not. Only four more chapters to go!* *glamrockstar* 


	10. Gryffindor versus Slytherin

Chapter Ten- Gryffindor versus Slytherin p  
  
The Quidditch Cup was coming closer and closer and the tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin was at an all time high. p  
  
Alec was away most the time readying his team for the match. Occasionally Bailee would sneak to the stadium and secretly cheer Alec on, making sure that no Gryffindors were around. Once in a while Gryffindors would approach Bailee in the hallways and offer galleons for Slytherin's Quidditch secrets but always Bailee would refuse. p  
  
Mostly Bailee would spend her time in her dorm bored and lonely. She was sitting at her desk with her owl-Shelby-and reading The Daily Prophet when Alec entered the room sweaty and in his dirty robes. p  
  
"How was practice?" Bailee wanted to know as Alec collapsed in the arm chair. p  
  
"Things went unusually well. I think our chances of winning are very good." Alec responded kicking off his muddy shoes. p  
  
Bailee stared at him silently and he let out a loud groan, as if reading her mind. p  
  
"I'll go take a bath." He stated while Bailee smothered a giggle. p  
  
He rose to his feet and slowly wandered to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Bailee smiled to herself and put down her newspaper. Still bored she decided to take a trip to the Gryffindor Common room. p  
  
"Hey Bailee!" Michelle Patil squealed hugging Bailee as soon as she walked through the door. p  
  
Bailee smiled and laughed at her fellow Gryffindor. p  
  
"Come to the girl's dorm." Michelle told Bailee tugging her arm. p  
  
Bailee turned and glance around the common room. A few first years were gawking at her, but she was use to that. She noticed Rooney in the corner in a huddle with Ste and Rhett. Probably discussing the match, she thought as she followed Michelle up the stairs. p  
  
Bailee had spent a good six years in the girls dorm and often missed staying up long hours into the night gossiping. Bailee saw Chutney, Brooklynn and Heidi in the room. p  
  
"Hi sis, long time no see." Brooklynn stated. p  
  
Bailee sighed and nodded. She hugged her friends and then plopped down on her sister's bed. p  
  
"All anyone can talk about is the Quidditch match." Michelle told Bailee, plopping beside her. p  
  
"Who are you rooting for?" Heidi questioned brushing back a strand of curly red hair. p  
She laid down on her side, her cousin staring down at her, in fact all the girls were staring at her with curiosity. p  
  
Bailee laughed, "I'm neutral." p  
  
"Figures." Came a deep voice. p  
  
The girls looked up and saw Rhett leaning against the door frame. He had his dark hair slicked back and he was wearing an emerald green jersey with two yellow "Ks" representing the Kenmare Kestrels Quidditch team, and jeans. p  
  
"What are you wearing?" Brooklynn blurted out. p  
  
"A jersey inspired by muggles. I think it will be a big success." Rhett replied casually. p  
  
"Rhett picked it up the last time were at Hogsmede. I think all the boys will be wearing them soon." Chutney piped up. p  
  
"And some girls." Heidi giggled. P  
  
"So your boy has been training hard lately." Rhett stated crossing his arms. p  
  
"He's very dedicated." Bailee replied simply. P  
  
"One would think that since you're his girlfriend, he'd let Gryffindor win and all." P  
  
Bailee frowned, "well the one would be wrong." p  
  
Rhett glared down at her and smirked, "sounds like a great guy." He replied sarcastically. p  
  
"It's nothing personal, it's a game." p  
  
"Oh but it is personal." br  
Rhett walked over to the bed and knelt down so he was at eye-level with Bailee. br  
"My how easily you forget that you're a Gryffindor just like us." p  
  
Bailee screamed, her hand aiming right for Rhett's cheek. "I AM a Gryffindor and don't you forget it!" She roared. p  
  
She jumped off the bed and stared at Rhett furiously, "you are nothing but a traitor!" Rhett retorted. p  
  
Bailee launched at him again but Chutney and Michelle pulled her back. p  
  
"Bailee, I think you should go before McGonagall shows up." Michelle stated. p  
  
Michelle and Chutney tugged Bailee out of the girl's dorm and through the common room to Bailee's own room. p  
  
"You need to cool down for awhile. We'll see you at dinner." Chutney told her before closing the door. p  
  
Bailee collapsed on her bed and broke into furious sobs. How could Rhett call her a traitor? Bailee stared at the ceiling and sighed, calming herself down. She was quite embarrassed by the show she put on…a head girl behaving like that. p  
  
She got up and wandered to the common room brushing back loose tears. She tried to take her mind off the fight as she walked down the stairs. She stopped mid in her tracks when she saw Alec in the middle of the room…wearing only a towel. p  
  
"What are you doing?" Bailee inquired curiously. P  
  
Alec looked up in a surprised shock. Bailee smiled, her eyes gazing down to his chest. For a seventeen year- old he was very nicely built. p  
  
"I, uh, forgot something…excuse me." Alec replied and ran upstairs to his room. p  
  
Bailee let out a hoot and fell back on the oriental carpet. She laid on her stomach and gazed into the fireplace until Alec returned. He came back to the common room minutes later clad in a Ballycastle Bats jersey ("got it for Christmas" he explained) and black pants. p  
  
"I like you better with no clothes." Bailee mumbled. p  
  
"What?" Alec inquired lying down beside her. Bailee rolled over to her back. p  
  
"Nothing…" p  
  
Alec took Bailee by surprise and wrapped his arms around her. He half-laid on top of her and planted a kiss on her lips. p  
  
"I missed you." p  
  
"You missed me?" Bailee questioned confused. p  
  
"With all that Quidditch practice I don't see you quite as often." Alec explained. p  
  
Bailee nodded her head in agreement as a tiny sigh escaped her lips. Alec formed a smile and began to kiss her cheekbone, moving to her lips. Bailee ran her hands through his wet hair, she had never needed nor wanted him so badly before. p  
Alec realized this as he slipped his hand underneath her head, while running his other hand through her black (and white) hair. He kissed her deeper this time trying to fulfill her needs. At that moment the room was filled with so much love and compassion. Alec thought about the diamond ring that he had stored upstairs safely in his bedroom. The thoughts about proposing to Bailee made his heart beat quicken all the more. He knew that they were only seventeen, but soon they'd be eighteen and graduated from Hogwarts. Alec was more than certain he could get a job from the Ministry of Magick so he'd have plenty to provide from Bailee and himself for the rest of their lives. p  
  
He briefly stopped kissing Bailee and just stared at her. He could tell that she had been crying. There was so much behind her jade coloured eyes and he wanted to know everything. p  
  
"I want Slytherin to win…" Bailee whispered, tears glistening in her eyes, for she was now officially a traitor. p  
  
Alec kissed her forehead, "never mind that. I will win for you." p  
  
Bailee formed a tiny smile and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck. p  
  
*A/N* I am done with "Forbidden" (not done uploading it, but done writing it) and I need help on the sequel! If any one wants to help me please email me at dreamz_n_digital@hotmail.com. Thanks!!! *glamrockstar* 


	11. The Quidditch Cup

Ch. 11- The Quidditch Cup p  
  
"I can't believe its tomorrow!" Alec exclaimed pacing back and forth in the common room. p  
  
Bailee was trying hard to calm her boyfriend down. She jumped in front of him and grabbed his arms then she pushed him. Stumbling backwards Alec fell on the couch. p  
  
"Breathe." Bailee commanded standing over him. p  
  
Alec drew in deep breaths and then exhaled. He stared at his girlfriend nervously before jumping to his feet again. p  
  
"I have to find my team!" p  
  
Bailee stood in front of him and shook her head fiercely. "You've done enough prepping, let them be." p  
  
Alec nodded and sat back down gnawing on his lower lip. He crossed his arms and pouted as Bailee sat down beside him. p  
  
"How does your brother prepare for a match?" He wanted to know. p  
  
"By relaxing and thinking positively he tells himself that he will find the snitch over and over again." Bailee responded. p  
  
Alec laid his head back and then closed his eyes. He tried to imagine his team winning the cup and how great it was going to feel. He drew in deep breaths. p  
  
He stayed like that a moment and then opened his eyes, "It's not working." p  
  
Bailee sighed and stood up. "come on." She put out her hand. p  
  
"Where are we going?" p  
  
"To the lake." p  
  
Alec grabbed Bailee's hand and stood up. He brushed back his hair and allowed her to pull him outside of their common room. She smiled as they walked down the corridor. Some students would stop and stare but they didn't seem to mind. p  
  
"You need fresh air." Bailee said leading him down the stairs towards the castle doors. p  
  
They walked towards the lake and sat down beside a large oak tree. The sun hung low in the sky, emitting bright orange colours that lit up the lake. p  
  
"It's beautiful out here." Bailee hummed. p  
  
Alec smiled laying his head against the tree. The worries of the match slowly flew out of his mind as he closed his eyes. The couples sat by the lake in the afternoon, not realizing how much time had past until the bright stars hung in the sky. p  
  
"Feel better?" Bailee asked as she and Alec began to venture back to the castle. p  
  
Alec nodded as they climbed the long flight of stairs. He stopped so sudden that Bailee walked right in to him. p  
  
"Hey! What gives?" p  
  
"Shh!" He snapped grabbing her wrist and pulled her into an open janitor's closet. He closed the door, pressing his ear against it. p  
  
"That damn Potter makes me so mad!" Rooney huffed as he and Rhett walked along the corridor in their muddy Quidditch robes. p  
  
"Tell me something I don't know…" Rhett growled. p  
  
"We're going to get him tomorrow…we're going to cream the Slytherins!" Rooney added as the two boys walked away from the closet. p  
  
"Okay." Alec whispered, "coast is clear." p  
  
Bailee lowered her head and followed Alec out of the closet. Alec took her hand and the walked silently to their dorm. Bailee, on the verge of tears, walked straight to her room and fell on the bed. Rhett had always been her friend until the past week. She thought he supported her and Alec's relationship. p  
  
"Bailee, I'm sorry." p  
  
Alec sat on the bed while Bailee lay down. He pulled the sheets over and lay down beside her. He hummed softly until she was asleep. p  
  
The next morning Bailee awoke with a start, "Alec get up!" She yelped. p  
  
Alec was so startled that he fell off the bed. "I'm up!" He groaned and then suddenly remembered. "Its today! I have to get ready!" p  
  
He ran out of the room and then returned within seconds. He kissed Bailee and ran out of the room again. Bailee giggled and slowly got up. She got dressed, fixed her hair and then left the dorm. She followed the entire school to the stadium. She sat in the corner with Michelle Patil, away from half the Gryffindors. p  
  
"Bailee…I have to tell you something." Michelle whispered. Her wavy brown hair billowed in the wind. p  
  
"Okay." Bailee responded staring at her friend. p  
  
"I am on your side…" Michelle's voice going even softer. p  
  
"What do you mean 'Chelle?" p  
  
"I've been dating Angus Flint since Christmas break." p  
  
"No way!" Bailee exclaimed in shock. Agnes Flint was one for the chasers for the Slytherin Quidditch team. p  
  
Michelle put out her hands, "shh…no one knows. We didn't want it to blow up the way it did with you and Alec." p  
"Wow…" Bailee whispered eyeing Madam Hooch step onto the field. p  
  
"Now I want a nice clean game from all of you!" Madam Hooch announced. p  
  
Bailee turned her attention back to Michelle, "So I know what you're going through." Michelle stated. p  
  
Michelle smiled and it made Bailee feel good to know that for once somebody was on her side and knew what she was going through. She turned again and looked at the field but by now Alec was just a blur. p  
  
"I have something for you!" Chutney stated walking in front of the friends. She waved a pair of omnioculars in Bailee's face. p  
  
"You're a goddess!" Bailee squealed grabbing the omnioculars from her cousin. P  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." p  
  
Bailee turned the dial and began to watch Alec in slow motion. She cheered softly when he blocked the quaffle causing Rhett to turn beat red in fury. A grin spread on Alec's face. He was content to block another quaffle. Bailee cheered once more as Alec dodged a bludger. Then she let out a tiny gasp. Rooney was closing in on Alec. He had his wand firmly in his hand and was mumbling something. Bright orange flames shot from his wand to Alec's broomstick. p  
  
"BAILEE!" Michelle screaming knocking the omnioculars out of Bailee's grasp. p  
  
"I guess they'll ban the use of wands again…" Spoke a spectator from behind Bailee. p  
  
She stood terrified as Dumbledore and Snape magically lifted Alec's body on to a stretcher and carried him away from the field. The game resumed with out Alec…or Rooney. p  
  
Professor Trelawney's prediction had come true. Bailee let out an uncontrollable sob she collapsed to the ground, shaking violently. "He…He…He…" p  
  
Michelle and Chutney suddenly grabbed Bailee, preventing her from falling forward. She didn't even hear the crowd roar when Malcolm Kane (the Slytherin seeker) caught the snitch. p  
  
"Game over! Slytherin wins by 200 points!" p  
  
Michelle helped Bailee up and the three friends slowly walked down the bleechers. "Can't believe he went that far…" p  
  
They practically carried Bailee to the hospital wing. She was still in a horrified shock they were followed by the Slytherin team and a very furious Ste. p  
  
  
"Everyone out!" Professor Snape roared. p  
  
The team left nosily, but Bailee, Chutney, Michelle and Ste remained. Professor Snape glared down at them furiously, but they weren't budging. They held the sobbing Bailee while Ste pleaded with Dumbledore. p  
  
  
"You may stay, but just you four. I must warn you that this isn't going to be pretty." Dumbledore announced and then turned to Snape. "That will be Severus." p  
  
Snape huffed and then left the hospital wing while Michelle pulled Bailee to an empty bed. p  
  
Bailee looked and saw two med.-witches standing by Alec. He had a bandage over his head and blood was everywhere. p  
  
"Is…he…going…to…" p  
  
"He will be quite all right my dear girl, all in good time." Dumbledore replied warmly. p  
  
Night came and Alec still hadn't awoken. Madam Pomfrey sent Chutney, Michelle, and Ste to their dorm but let Bailee stay the night. She was afraid that Bailee was going to have a heart attack at any second. p  
  
Bailee sat in her bed staring at Alec. Tears rolled down her cheek one after another. Then she noticed Alec stirring. She rushed over to him and grabbed his hand. p  
  
"Wha…oh…" p  
  
Everything flashed through Alec's mind in an instant. The last thing he remembered was dodging a bludger and then he felt the sudden heat of his broom. He yelped and fell off, his fall to the ground extinguished the fire. p  
  
"Alec?" Bailee inquired tearfully. p  
  
He blinked and looked up at her, "oh Bailes…." p  
  
*A/N* thank you for all your reviews! Sorry for the character confusion in the beginning, I'm not very good at explaining the characters! Oh yeah and look, no sighing! lol* *glamrockstar* 


	12. Potters, Malfoys, and Weasleys

Chapter 12- Potters, Malfoys, and Weasleys p  
  
Alec spent the next week in the hospital wing. Bailee visited him everyday after classes. The school year was winding down and Alec had to take his N.E.W.T.s in the hospital. p  
  
"I can't believe its almost over." Bailee stated on a Friday afternoon. p  
  
"What's almost over?" Alec inquired sitting up. He unwrapped a bar of chocolate and broke of a piece for his girlfriend. p  
  
"Our final year…soon we'll graduate and then what?" Bailee inquired. p  
  
Alec smiled, "and then we'll be together forever."   
Slowly he stood up and opened the drawer to his nightstand that was beside his bed. Bailee was sitting on his bed and watched him curiously. Seconds later he produced a black velvet box. He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hand. Bailee nearly choked on her piece of chocolate. p  
  
"Bailee Potter…I know that we are just seventeen but I have never been so sure of anything before in my life. Will you please do me the honour of being my wife?" p  
  
"Yes! Yes Alec, I will be your wife!" p  
  
Alec leapt up and flung his arms around Bailee's neck. He kissed her franticly and then pulled back. He placed the ring on her finger and grinned so broadly his jaw hurt. "I love you." p  
  
"I love you." Bailee smiled her heart fluttering. p  
  
News of Alec and Bailee's engagement spread through the school like wildfire. p  
  
"Can I come to your wedding?" Michelle inquired the next day as she and Bailee left their History of Magick class. p  
  
"Of course!" Bailee replied walking with her friend to the hospital wing. p  
  
"Hey, isn't that your dad?" Michelle questioned when they rounded the corner. p  
  
Bailee stopped in her tracks and noticed Harry talking to Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore inside the Transfiguration classroom. Bailee walked to the doorway, "Dad?" p  
  
The three adults turned and stared at Bailee. Harry was wearing his muggle business suit and motioned for Bailee to enter the room. p  
  
"Dad what are you doing here?" Bailee wanted to know. p  
  
"The ministry sent your mother to investigate Mr. Chang and they asked me to help." Harry explained as Bailee sat down. p  
  
"Mum's here?"p  
  
"She is talking to Rooney's parents as we speak." Prof. McGonagall piped up. p  
  
"Let's go to the hospital wing now. I trust the Malfoys should be there by now." Dumbledore spoke up. p  
  
"Dad what's going to happen?" Bailee inquired as they left the classroom. p  
  
Harry ran a hand though his sleek black hair and stared at his daughter. A couple of third year Hufflepuffs ran up to him and asked for autographs. p  
  
"Mr. Potter is not to be bothered!" Professor McGonagall told them shooing them away. p  
  
Harry put his hand on Bailee's shoulder, "well he will most likely be expelled." p  
  
They approached the hospital wing moments later. Draco Malfoy and his wife Pansy were waiting with Professor Snape. p  
  
Bailee noticed how much Alec resembled his father and was nothing like his mother. p  
  
"If you are ready we can go into my office." Dumbledore announced. p  
"They choose you to investigate this Potter?" Draco sneered crossing his arms. p  
  
Harry glanced at him and it was clear that they were still rivals after twenty seven years. p  
  
"My wife and I, yes." Harry responded. p  
  
Bailee and Alec slowly followed behind the adults. He held her back until the last adult passed them. He didn't want Bailee to hear Draco insult Ginny. p  
  
Alec grabbed her hand as they entered Dumbledore's office. He sat down and stared heavenward while the others stared at Harry. p  
  
"We're here!" Ginny announced entering the office with the Changs. p  
  
Draco looked like he was ready to "avada kedavra" Mr. Chang and his son. Rooney swallowed nervously. p  
  
"Now since school is almost over, there is no reason to expel Rooney. He can just stay back a year." Ginny suggest calmly. P  
  
"What!" Draco roared, "of course there is every reason to expel him! He nearly killed my son!" p  
  
"Now Mr. Malfoy-" p  
  
"Ginny, dear, I would never think this to be possible, but I agree with Draco. Rooney shouldn't be allowed to graduate." Harry stated, interrupting his wife. p  
  
"Now Harry, are you really willing to ruin this boy's life over a little game of Quidditch?" p  
  
"A little game of Quidditch?" Draco barked banging his fist on Dumbledore's desk. p  
  
"Did you think that it was a little game of Quidditch when he broke our daughter's arm?" Harry inquired quietly. p  
  
"No, but you did." Ginny sighed. p  
  
She glanced at a furious Draco and then at her husband. She brushed back a loose strand of red hair, which had fallen out of her bun. Then she turned to Rooney's parents who looked petrified, like Draco was going to hex them at any second. p  
  
"Your son should be…expelled from Hogwarts." Ginny declared, as if the words caused her a great deal of pain. p  
  
Mrs. Chang began to weep loudly, which gave Draco immense joy. Justice had been served.p  
  
"Well, that settles it." Professor McGonagall announced. p  
  
"He should spend a year in Azkaban as well. Those dementors (he glared at Harry) will set him straight." Draco added. p  
  
"That's taking it too far…." Harry growled. p  
  
Bailee placed her hand on Alec's shoulder. They both winced as their dads duked it out. p  
  
Pansy Malfoy glanced down and noticed the gold ring on Bailee's finger. She gasped loudly placing her hand over her heart. p  
  
"Alec?" p  
  
"Yes Mother?" p  
  
Pansy leaned forward and grabbed Bailee's hand. She turned the ring so the diamond was facing her. p  
  
"Oww…" Bailee cried. p  
  
"What is this?! You're engaged to…her?" p  
  
Pansy dropped Bailee's hand and fainted, falling back on the ground. Alec and Bailee looked down at her in shock. p  
  
"Pansy!" Draco exclaimed rushing over to his wife. p  
  
Bailee's grip on Alec's shoulder tightened as they watched his parents. Pansy sat up suddenly and grabbed Draco's collar. p  
  
"Our son proposed to her!" She shrieked pointing at Bailee. p  
  
Draco turned and glared at his son. His cold gray eyes flashed with anger, "Alec…" p  
  
Ginny noticed what was going on and gasped loudly. Alec and Bailee sat nervously in the corner of the office. Alec grabbed Bailee's hand and stared at the floor. p  
  
"Explain yourselves!" Ginny exclaimed marching over to the young couple. p  
  
"I…did propose to her…we are in love." Alec stated quietly. He was staring contently at the floor while Bailee bit her lower lip nervously. p  
  
"Bailee is this true?" Ginny wanted to know. p  
  
Bailee nodded her head slowly she turned and looked at her extremely upset mother. p  
  
"No way…" Rooney muttered in shock. p  
  
There was a strange silence that filled the room. The Changs excused themselves so Rooney could pack his belongings. Then Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape left the room. p  
  
"Alec I forbid you from marrying this girl." Draco stated breaking the silence. p  
  
"I'm afraid you can't do that Father." Alec replied standing up. He was still holding on to Bailee's hand firmly. p  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something my dead boy? Other than the fact that you proposed to the daughter of a Weasley, you can't marry this girl because of…" p  
  
"Raven Warner." Alec mumbled sadly. p  
  
"That's correct, now your mother and I are going into London. We will see you at graduation." Draco replied and helped his wife up with that they disapparated out of the room. p  
  
"Well Ginny, we should be off as well." Spoke Harry who had kept silent. p  
  
"Ay and you two should return to your dorm. We have a lot to do before graduation tomorrow." Dumbledore told Alec and Bailee. p  
  
Bailee felt terribly confused as she ran out of the room. It was like being slapped across the face in a way. Alec hung his head miserably and slowly followed her. p  
  
*A/N* I hope this chapter wasn't too short. I was struggling with this chapter…lol. Sorry if there is character confusion! Draco and Pansy and Alec's mother and father while Harry and Ginny are Bailee's parents. On to the next chapter!* *glamrockstar* 


	13. Raven Warner

Chapter 13- Raven Warner p  
  
Bailee forced herself to calm down before Alec entered the dorm. She was sure that he had a logical explination. She sat on the sofa and waited patiently for three hours, but he never showed. p  
  
She unhappily got up and left the dorm for dinner. When she approached the great hall Alec appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist. p  
  
"We have to talk." He said panting. p  
  
Bailee stared at him curiously, wondering why he was so out of breath. His cheeks were flushed and he looked like he was going to pass out. p  
  
"Let's go to the astronomy tower." He began to tug Bailee before she could argue. p  
  
"Alec what is wrong with you?" Bailee demanded as he hauled her up the stairs quickly. They reached the tower in what could be considered a new school record. p  
  
Alec, was looking worse than ever collapsed on the ground. "She is here…" He moaned. p  
  
Bailee sat down beside him and started at him with puzzlement, "Who is here?"   
  
"Raven Warner…oh..man…" P  
  
"Alec, I don't understand, can you please explain it to me?" Bailee pleaded. p  
  
Alec drew in a deep breath and then began his story. "Alright…when I was a boy my grandfather, Lucius Malfoy made a pact with a man from Romania called Roland Warner. They were the last remaining followers of Lord Voldermort. Once your father defeated him my grandfather tried desperately hard to resurrect Voldermort. Fortunately he was unsuccessful. Both my grandfather and Mr. Warner decided that if they could not find enough followers, they would have to produce their own." Alec hung his head and stared contently at his boots. "That's where I come in." He continued. "Raven is Roland's granddaughter and we have an…arranged marriage. At least we're suppose to, but I am NOT going to marry here. I refuse to, I don't even love her. I love you." p  
  
Bailee felt her heart sink as she stared up at the starry sky. She had no idea what to say to Alec, "why didn't you tell me?" p  
  
"I don't know Bailes." Alec replied, tears began to form in his eyes, "because I didn't think that we would ever actually get married." p  
  
He reached for Bailee's hand and began to cry. It was the first time that Bailee had seen him cry. She leaned forward and hugged him tightly. p  
  
"I guess Lucius has been watching me." p  
  
He placed his face in Bailee's neck, letting the hot tears roll down her back. p  
  
"Alec you don't have to marry her. It's your decision not theirs." Bailee whispered. p  
  
Alec closed his eyes and began to cry harder, he didn't know how to explain to her that you don't say no to Lucius Malfoy. He'd "avada kedavra" you in the blink of an eye. p  
  
"Come on let's go back to our dorm." Bailee spoke quietly. p  
  
Alec breathed in heavily and rose to his feet. They slowly left the astronomy tower and Alec felt as if his whole world had collapsed around him. He had no idea to break to news to Bailee that they…couldn't get married. p  
  
When they approached the portrait of Sir Ivan, a girl no taller than Bailee was standing there. She had black hair to her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She was very tan and wore a bright blue robe over a slinky black dress. She also had a huge smile plastered on her oval shaped face. p   
  
"Alec!" She squealed running up to him and planting her lips on his. p  
  
Alec pushed her off of him, "Raven…" he muttered. P  
  
Raven turned and noticed Bailee standing there furiously, "who is she?" Raven wanted to know through her thick accent.p  
  
"She is Alec's girlfriend, Bailee." Bailee spat out hotly. P  
  
"Well not for very long." Raven replied maliciously. P  
  
Bailee clinched her fists and her face turned red with anger. Alec grabbed her arm, "go inside, I'll be with you shortly." p  
  
Bailee agreed angrily and went inside the dorm. She walked up to her room and sat down on her bed punching her pillows. p  
  
"Raven I won't marry you." Alec decided firmly. p  
  
Raven rolled her chocolate drop eyes, "I don't like it any more than you do." p  
  
"Good then lets forget about this arrangement and get on with our lives." P  
  
"Love to babe, however my grandfather with punish me for the rest of my life and your grandfather…well." Raven smirked, "he will hurt you…but he will kill the girl." p  
  
Alec folded his arms and felt a whole knew flood or tears coming on. He had known Raven his entire life and he despised her, but she was always right. p  
  
"Lets just do ourselves a favour and go along with it. The second one of our grandfathers crokes we can call it off. Get a divorce and go about our lives." p  
  
"Fine…" p  
  
Alec hung his head; he wasn't suppose to give in so easily. But deep down he knew he didn't have much of a choice. p  
  
"Well I guess you better break the news to her and get my ring." p  
  
Alec glance up at Raven, his eyes flashed with so much hatred. "Arrghh!" He roared punching his fist so hard into the wall it began to bleed. p  
  
Raven was so startled she jumped back in surprise. He growled at her and then stormed into the dorm. He grabbed his bleeding fist and entered Bailee's room. p  
  
"I can't marry you!" He cried. p  
  
"Alec…what?" p  
  
"I can't marry you." Alec fell on Bailee's bed and buried his face in his hands. p  
  
"What do you mean?" p  
  
"Lucius will hurt me…he will hurt me but he will kill you. 'Avada Kedavra' just like that." Alec snapped his fingers.p  
  
"Alec…" p  
  
He looked up at her through a mad stream of tears. "Bailee, I love you which is why I can't marry you. I can't really explain it, but I just want you to be safe from Lucius." p  
  
Bailee through all her confusion tried desperately hard to understand. She knew that Lucius was a very deadly and lethal man, almost like Voldermort himself. p  
  
"I am so sorry." Alec cried in a shaky voice. p  
  
Bailee was now crying as well. She knew Alec meant well, and she appreciated that he was looking out her well being. But she had no idea how she was going to live without him. Slowly she pulled the ring off her finger while Alec tried to stop his hand from bleeding. She grabbed Alec's hand gently and placed the ring in his palm. Alec let out a loud gasping cry, like a wounded dog. p  
  
"Please, don't…it's yours…keep it…" p  
  
"I'd rather not if it's all the same." Bailee replied quietly. p  
  
Alec cried harder, harder than he had cried in his entire life as he stared at the ring in his bloody hand. p  
  
"Leave…" p  
  
He closed his fist and slowly stood up. He walked to door feeling as there was a lot of weight on his chest. He turned and looked at Bailee but she turned her head. Alec nodded and walked out closing the door behind him. p  
  
Bailee collapsed on her bed, drowning her pillow with her tears. P  
  
*A/N* Finished! This chapter was hard…and in my opinion sucks, but it's a great transition into the final chapter…which is coming soon to a computer screen near you! *glamrockstar* 


	14. Graduation

Chapter 14- Graduation p  
  
Bailee was busy running around the common room packing her belongings. Alec was no where to be found and Bailee preferred it that way. She picked up her books and tossed them into her truck followed by her broomstick. p  
  
"What are you doing?" Alec inquired entering the dorm. His eyes were red and puffy and it looked as if he had just been crying. He looked as bad as Bailee felt. p  
  
"Packing…" Bailee replied absent-mindedly tossing some clothes into her truck. p  
  
Alec ran his hand through his hair and sat down at the desk, "Bailee we don't leave for three days…" p  
  
"Actually my parents go permission to take me home right after the graduation ceremony. We're going to Dublin." Bailee responded picking up her quills from the desk and throwing them in her truck. p  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Alec inquired watching her. p  
  
Bailee shrugged her shoulders, "didn't see a reason to." p  
  
She leaned over him and opened the drawer. She pulled out her Gryffin charm necklace and tossed it in her trunk. Alec felt as if he had been slapped across the face, she never took it off before. Not even when she slept. p  
  
"Oh." He said quietly. P  
  
He picked up the necklace from her trunk and stared at Bailee. He began to rub his thumb over the charm in a continuous motion. p  
  
"I guess you'll be wanting that back." p  
  
"No Bailee! That's yours, for you to keep!" Alec stated folding his arms. p  
  
"Oh okay…" p  
  
Alec huffed and dropped the necklace into the truck. "Are we not friends anymore?" p  
  
Bailee stopped packing and looked at Alec.   
"Of course we are…but…things change." p  
  
"I guess so." p  
  
"Look I have to check with Dumbledore about some last time graduation stuff. I'll see you later, okay?" p  
  
Alec nodded and turned his head away from her. He stared down at the red wood desk and began to trace the patters idly with his index finger as Bailee left the room. The tears squeezed out of his eye lids when he heard the door close. p  
  
As Bailee left the dorm she saw Raven in the hallway with Draco Malfoy. Bailee tried to keep herself clam as she ran down the corridor. p  
  
It wasn't until she reached the courtyard that she broke down. She plopped on the green grass and hung her head; the tears were flowing down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes relieved that she was the only student outside. p  
  
"Bailee?" p  
  
Bailee looked up and saw Rhett Wood standing over her. His hair billowed softly in the wind as he knelt down on the grass. p  
  
"I just…wanted to apologize. When I called you a traitor I was wrong. I didn't mean it; I guess I was just jealous. I have known you since first year and I don't want to throw away our seven years of friendship over something stupid. I am sorry about Rooney as well, what he did was uncalled for. It shouldn't have gone that far. You're a good person and what you and Alec have is very special. I know that know you two were made for each other." Rhett stated. p  
  
  
He stared down at Bailee but she didn't speak. Rhett drew in a deep breath, he didn't expect Bailee to forgive him. p  
  
"You mean what we uhad/u." Bailee replied as Rhett started to walk away. p  
  
Rhett stopped in his tracks and spun around, "what?" p  
  
"Alec and I broke up." p  
  
Rhett was overcome with shock as he walked back to her, kneeling down, "How come? You two were inseparable." p  
  
"It just wasn't meant to be." Bailee stated before breaking into a whole new set of tears. p  
  
Rhett grabbed her and hugged her tightly, which was normally Alec's job. Rhett's hug was much different, but still as comforting. He ran his hand through her hair softly and then released her. p  
  
"Come on, it's almost lunch time. You'll feel better once you've got some food in your stomach." Rhett told her, helping her stand up. p  
  
He took her hand and led her back into the castle. Bailee wasn't in the mood to eat, but she didn't argue. They entered the great hall and sat down with her fellow Gryffindor, her back facing the Slytherins. p  
  
Rhett turned his head and saw Alec eyeing them with very upset glances. Rhett smiled and began to rub Bailee's back. She was so startled by Rhett's touch that she knocked over her pumpkin juice. p  
  
"Oh I'm sorry!" p  
  
"It's alright baby…" Rhett cooed. p  
  
He wrapped his arm around Bailee's shoulder as she cleaned up the spill. p  
  
"Hey Bailee!" Michelle Patil greeted sitting down beside her friend. p  
  
"I got permission to go into Hogsmede this afternoon and I wanted you to come with me. A whole bunch of seven years are buying clothes for graduation." p  
  
"Sure 'Chelle…" Bailee responded. p  
  
"Great!" Michelle exclaimed. p  
  
"I think I might tag along as well." Rhett piped up. p  
  
Bailee sighed putting down her fork, "lets go now." p  
  
She stood up and led her friends out of the great hall. They went into Hogsmede with a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. p  
  
"I bet we could find the perfect dresses at a discount price. I got my Halloween outfit half off at Roland's Clothes for Youths." Michelle stated as they walked down the coble stone road. p  
  
Bailee stopped in her tracks, "Roland?" p  
  
"Some old guy from Romania…very creepy…" Rhett replied. p  
  
"I can't go in there guys, sorry." p  
  
"Bailee, what?" p  
  
Bailee began to back up and waved her hands, "I think I better go back to Hogwarts…" P  
  
"Come on Bailes! What's wrong with you? Live a little!" Rhett exclaimed dragging her forward. Much to Bailee's dismay they entered the store. She feared running into Mr. Warner himself or worse, Raven Warner…p  
  
"They have the best clothes!" Michelle squealed. p  
  
Bailee turned around and realized that Rhett was practically falling on top of her. She pushed him back and gave him a confused glare, "Wait…I thought you were dating my cousin Chutney." p  
  
"Chutney dumped me; turns out she has a liking for Todd Creevey." Rhett replied.   
  
Michelle nodded to confirm Rhett's statement. Bailee groaned, "Well…I don't like you like that." She turned and walked away. p  
  
She didn't see a point of buying a dress when it would be covered by a ceremonial gown, but it didn't hurt to look. She wandered to the corner of the shop when she heard a tiny but seductive giggle. Bailee hid inside a circular clothing rack of dresses and covered her mouth. p  
  
Raven Warner was straddling Alec inside one of the fitting rooms with the door wide open. She was running her hands through his silver blonde hair and kissing him roughly with her tongue. Alec seemed very deep into the kiss as well. p  
  
"Oh wow…" Michelle spoke to herself as she approached the rack. p  
  
She had seen the most beautiful lacy pink dress and died to try it on. She wanted to impress her boyfriend, Angus Flint. Michelle smiled pulling the dress off the rack. p  
"BAILEE!" She screamed dropping the dress and placing her hand over her heart. p  
  
Bailee, embarrassed, climbed out of the clothing rack and handed the dress to Michelle. Then she turned and saw Raven snicker. Raven iknew/i that Bailee had been watching them….p  
  
"Bailee-" Alec began his face ashen with shame. p  
  
He stood up and walked over to her. He tried taking her hand but she pulled away and ran out of the store. Alec hung his head while Michelle began to scold him. p  
  
"How could you?" She hissed. p  
  
"I'm sorry Shelly…" Alec replied. p  
  
"Go apologize!" P  
  
Alec nodded and began to walk away but Raven stopped him, "you have no reason to apologize!" p  
  
Alec looked up at Raven, her eyes glistened with evil. He shuddered and walked past her. He slowly made his way back to the castle. He had no idea what to say to Bailee. "Raven just practically flung herself at me?" p  
  
He knew that wasn't good enough, after all, it takes two to tango. He finally made his way to the dorm and walked inside. A whole had passed since they were at the shop. He saw Bailee in the living room, "Can we talk?" p  
  
Bailee had been revising her graduation speech, anything to keep herself from crying. In a fit of frustration she threw the parchment into a blazing fire. p  
  
"Talk." She replied in an annoyed tone. p  
  
"I didn't mean to-" Alec's eyes traced to the fire. p  
  
"Alec, look, Raven is your future wife. You're entitled to do whatever you want with her." Bailee interrupted him. p  
  
"What's that you're burning?" Alec questioned. p  
  
"My speech." p  
  
"Oh." p  
  
"Well, I am sure that she is wondering where you are." Bailee piped up pulling out another roll of parchment. p  
  
"I don't care if she is." p  
  
"Well, that's not very husband-like." p  
  
Alec watched her as she moved over to the desk. He plopped down on the sofa and closed his eyes. The day went by quickly and soon it was time for the graduation. p  
  
The entire school was running around in chaos. Bailee and Alec had spent the entire day with Dumbledore and the other professors in the great hall. Parents were rolling in from all over. p  
  
"Well you two better get ready and be back here by five." Dumbledore told his head students. p  
  
He looked very calm and collected on such an important day, but that was just like Dumbledore. p  
  
Bailee stood infront of her long vanity mirror in her white dress. She picked up her golden graduation gown and put it on. She zipped the gown up which had a maroon Gryffin in the middle. p  
  
*A/N* I didn't know how they graduate in Hogwarts, so I made it Americanized…sorry!* p  
  
"You look beautiful." Alec stated leaning against the doorway. p  
  
Bailee slipped into her white shoes then she looked up at Alec. He was wearing an emerald green gown with a sliver snake in the middle. p  
  
"Thank you." Bailee replied, "I…guess…we should go." p  
  
"Don't do that." p  
  
"Don't do what?" Bailee inquired. p  
  
"Pretend that you don't love me anymore. I know you love me." p  
  
"Of course I love you!" Bailee snapped, her voice going all shaky. She drew in a deep breath trying not to cry as she spoke. p  
  
"You're marrying someone else and there is nothing either one of use can do about it, so I have to pretend. I have to pretend to keep myself from falling apart." p  
  
  
Alec nodded feeling the tears rising in his eyes. He had no idea how much he cried in the last week. "I love you Bailee." p  
  
Alec leaned towards her and cupped his hand around her chin. He noticed that the Gryffin necklace was hanging around her neck. p  
  
"Please don't…" Bailee replied, her lips trembling. p  
  
"I have to get this out. I love you and I always will even when I'm good and dead. Know that no one can ever replace you-ever. No matter what, not a day goes by that I haven't thought of you and not a day goes by that I won't think of you." Alec told her. p  
  
The hot streams of tears were running down Bailee's cheeks and on to Alec's hand. He removed his hand and held her tightly. p  
  
"Tell me we can be friends; tell me we can stay in touch." Alec whispered. p  
  
Bailee pulled back and looked at him,   
"I don't think we can." p  
  
Alec opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a frantic McGonagall. p  
  
"The ceremony is starting!" p  
  
Bailee wiped her cheeks dry and followed her flustered Professor to the great hall. She and Alec found their seats on the stage in front of the entire school. Alec, who was the Salutatorian opened the ceremony by welcoming the families and friends of the grads and then began the diploma ceremony. The diploma dragged on for ages, finally ending with Henry Zurek of Hufflepuff. Then Dumbledore (*A/N* let's all have a moment of silence for the dearly departed actor Richard Harris who played Albus Dumbledore in the movie Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets* 1930-2002) approached the podium. p  
  
"I give you our Valedictorian, Bailee Potter." p  
  
The school cheered as Bailee stood up. Bailee nervously walked up to the podium and glance down noticing her entire family in the front row. p  
  
She grabbed the microphone and began to speak, "I don't know what to say to be quite honest. I didn't have a speech prepared. I mean I did have something on parchment; I must have gone through a billion revisions but nothing fit. I could say what a great seven years it has been. But I am not going to…" Bailee paused, "It wasn't the classes, the grades or even the house you were sorted into. No…what was most important was the friends you made along the way. Your friends are the best thing you have going for you and you shouldn't forget it. No matter what, no matter where you go in life or what you do you. You should know that your true friends will stick by you until the end." p  
  
Bailee turned and stepped away from the podium. The body of people cheered though it wasn't the fieriest speech they'd ever hear. p  
  
Bailee looked at Alec who was approaching the podium for his concluding speech. He stopped and grabbed Bailee. Then much to her surprise (and everyone else's) he openly kissed her. Bailee pulled back seconds later, shaking. She cupped her hand over her mouth and leapt off the stage. p  
  
"I will love you forever!" Alec shouted into the microphone. p  
  
Bailee let out a cry and ran out of the great hall as fast as her legs could carry her. p  
  
Alec stood at the podium and read his speech as if nothing had happened, but the audience knew better. He looked down and realized that the Potters had left their seats. p  
  
"I have to go…" he announced dropping his parchment then he disapparted to his dorm room. p  
  
"Bailee?" p  
  
He burst into her bedroom but all her things were gone right down to her beddings. p  
  
"Bailee!" He cried falling to his knees. p  
  
"She is gone…" Spoke a voice that belonged to Harry Potter. p  
  
Alec turned and saw Harry suddenly sitting on Bailee's bed, "along with the rest of the family." p  
  
"Mr. Potter, where is she?" p  
  
"I can not release that information." p  
  
"Please Mr.-" Alec replied desperately but Harry shook his head firmly. p  
  
"Alec, you love her which is why you have to let her go. If you really are marrying another then it isn't fair to Bailee to just string her along." p  
  
Alec gripped the mattress so hard his knuckles were white as he listened to Harry speak. p  
  
"Just wait until the time is right before you make contact with her." p  
  
"But how will I kn-" p  
  
"Trust me, you will know." Harry stood up and smiled warmly, "you will know." p  
  
He stared at Alec, shook his hand quickly and then disapparated to Dublin to join his family. p  
  
When the timing was right, Alec knew that he may have to wait a couple of years but it was wonderful knowing that one day he and Bailee would be together again. And this time it would be forever….p  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!! p  
  
iJust a boy br  
Just an ordinary boy br  
But he was looking to the sky br  
And as he asked if I would come along br  
I started to realized that everyday br  
He finds just what he is looking for br  
Like a shooting star he shines and he said br  
Take my hands live while you can…br /i 


End file.
